


Curse This Sudden But Inevitable Apocalypse

by Vampbi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (I think the angst isn't to bad though), (It both is and isn't a Firefly Au), (if I think of more tags I should add I'll add them later), (kinda), Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Background Femslash, Background Poly, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2015, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Multi, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampbi/pseuds/Vampbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space is being torn apart. Literally. Can Dean Winchester, captain of the IMPALA and his crew of criminals along with the help of an angel with a hidden past and his brother who he hasn’t seen in years somehow stop whatever is causing the fabric of existence from tearing itself apart? Probably not but hey, it’s worth a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog or In Which Dean Gets In A Fight And Meets An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first DCBB! I went through a roller-coster of emotions writing, mainly regarding my decision to ever start writing and why, oh why did I think DCBB would be a good idea, but I managed to survive though I'm fairly certain my friends and family are quite fed up with me talking about this fic.
> 
> MASSIVE thanks to [Sharon](http://mizgoat.tumblr.com/) for her absolutely amazing artwork which you can find [here](http://mizgoat.tumblr.com/post/130541104958/dcbb-art-for-adorable-anarchist-whos-wonderful)
> 
> And thanks to my awesome best friend and beta [Anaiah](http://the-pessimist-extraordinaire.tumblr.com/) who despite not having a ton of time on her hands, managed to read through my fic and give me some pointers. I didn't get to follow quite all of those pointers since life happened but she was super helpful and supportive ^.^
> 
> And one more thanks must be given to my brothers who through reading first draft and assuring me that yes, it is enjoyable and funny, gave me reason not to give up on this whole thing. Two of them have tumblrs so I'm just going to link to them here. [Isaac](http://capn-merca.tumblr.com/) and [Max](http://steampunk-spectral.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Now ON TO THE FIC!

It was supposed to be simple. Get in, get the crate, get out. But nope. Instead Dean is cornered by a ton of demons that Crowley had forgotten to mention. He could hear Charlie and Meg panicking through his coms so he knew his crew couldn’t get to him. Perfect. Dean was going to die here, surrounded by who knows how many demons. They backed him against a wall, their black eyes shining maliciously. Dean really hated demons. The only one he could stand was Meg and even that took awhile but if you can’t trust the pilot of your ship who can you trust? Well, your family would be the obvious answer but Sam had ditched him and their dad about several years ago and Dean left shortly after that. All he’s got is his crew, his ship and their stollen goods. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his ship and his crew! He just sometimes wishes he also had his brother. Not to sore about the whole never seeing his dad anymore due to taking a page out of Sam’s book and running off though. His dad was kinda jerk.

A demon lunged forward, knife in hand, snapping Dean back to the present moment. The present moment where he was probably about to die. He kicked the demon in chest sending toppling into several others. Judging from the scream one them let out he’s pretty sure one of her horns jabbed another demon somewhere. He kept fighting back the demons but he knew he couldn’t last forever and was beginning to tire out. Then a flash of bright light from the other end of the room caught his attention. Did the demons have some sort of new weapon? No, they were fleeing. What ever it was, it was killing them and Dean finally had some hope of survival. When he got out of here was going to kill Crowley. What’s the guy think sending Dean’s crew on this mission would accomplish? Getting his crate of whatever back? Fat chance.

When the light got close enough he managed to make out the shape of a man. No, not a man. An angel. Dean had seen many angels in his life. In fact, he’d be surprised if there was a space fairing species that he hadn’t encountered at this point. But none compared to this angel. He was grabbing one demon after another, burning their eyes out and draining their life as he went. His black wings were stretched out behind him. It was beautiful and Dean was an odd combination of mildly aroused and completely terrified.

Eventually Dean’s brain kicked in and he helped the angel fight off the demons. Luckily for the two of them the demons weren’t very bright and were easily frightened. Once they made it out Dean took a second to breath because holy shit that was terrifying.

“Where’s you’re ship?” The angel asked. He looked pretty damn attractive with his wings and hair being ruffled by the slight breeze and- It took Dean a second to realize he had asked him a question.

“Uhh.” Dean said rather intelligently.

“You’re ship.” The angel said, rolling his eyes.

“Right. It’s that way.” Dean gestured towards where he remembered his ship being. His coms had stopped working some time during the fight so Meg had probably moved it, assuming he was dead. Never hurt to check though.

“Can you walk?” The angel asked, looking concerned. He had tilted his head and that was far to adorable to be allowed.

Dean nodded but he winced with every step until the angel sighed in exasperation and helped hold Dean up. Dean was not complaining about that turn of events.

“I’m Castiel, by the way.” The angel introduced himself.

“I’m Dean.” Dean said. They walked in silence for a bit after that.

“Why were you even in there?” Dean blurted out. Castiel hesitated before answering.

“I was passing by and saw quite a few demons rushing into a building. I was curious.” Castiel’s wings fidgeted. He wasn’t telling the truth. Dean couldn’t judge, he had many secrets himself, but he didn’t know if he could risk not knowing who Castiel was.

“No one just passes though here, man. What were you really doing?” Dean asked. Castiel’s wings slumped and he sighed.

“I’m running from someone, alright? I needed somewhere to hide and I thought this boulder was empty.” Castiel said a little irritably.

Somewhere to hide, huh? Dean could relate. Then something occurred to him.

“You’re an angel, right?” He asked rather pointlessly.

“I would’ve thought that was rather obvious. Did you hit your head.” There was not an ounce of concern in the angel’s voice. Dean barreled on ignoring his words.

“My crew needs someone with healing powers. If they haven’t left without me then you’re welcome to join us.” Dean said. Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“You aren’t worried I’ll kill you all in your sleep and steal everything?” He asked. Dean actually laughed.

“Considering you didn’t knock me out and run in the direction I said my ship was I’m fairly certain we’re safe.” Dean said. “Besides, if I was worried about that I would’t’ve hired Bela” He added under his breath.

“I assume Bela’s a member of your crew, then.” The corner of Castiel’s lips turned up slightly.

“Yep. She’s a sneaky backstabbing bitch who probably feels no loyalty, or love for that matter, but we’re the best offer she’s got.” Dean smiled a bit. 

He and Bela had an....interesting friendship. They both knew Bela could easily turn on them if she ever found a better gig but despite that they still managed to be friends...of a sort.

“Is that your ship?” Castiel asked, breaking Dean out of his thoughts.

Looking up Dean saw her. The IMPALA. The best ship in the universe. His home. She’d been through some rough times and so looked a little worse for wear but she was still Dean’s home. Even if one of the thrusters only worked if you jiggled the control just right, or the left back wing was only still attached thanks to some scrap metal Kevin had managed to find on a supply run.

Dean managed to nod in reply to the angel. The fact the ship was still here meant Meg had actually waited for him. Nice to know she cared. That or Charlie convinced her to stay. Meg would probably do anything for Charlie. Actually, pretty much everyone in the crew would do anything for Charlie but that was besides the point.

When Castiel had finally dragged Dean to the closed hatch they both hesitated, not really knowing how to get the crews attention. Dean’s coms were broken so that ruled out his go to option.

“We could throw rocks at it.” Castiel suggested.

“We’re not throwing rocks at my baby.” Dean said firmly.

“Why not? It’s not like it would harm it.” Castiel frowned.

“Harm her, dude. And yes it would.” Dean glared at Castiel, frowning a bit. The very thought of throwing rocks at his baby was appalling. That ship was all he had left of his family.

“It- fine, she has clearly been hit with far more than a few rocks. I fail to see how this would do anything besides gain your crew attention which, may I remind you, we need to be able to get onboard and get you medical attention.” Castiel had a point but Dean still refused.

“Speaking of, why can’t you just fix my leg? Don’t you have healing powers?” Dean asked curiously. He thought angels could heal pretty much anything so why not his leg?

“I need to actually know what’s wrong with it to fix it and to do that I need supplies. Supplies that are on your ship. The ship who’s crew we need to get the attention of. Grab a few rocks.” Castiel said, letting go of Dean, who fell face first onto the ground, and grabbed a couple fist sized rocks. Dean managed to stand again just as Castiel was aiming the first rock.

“Oh hell no! Put that rock down. Castiel! You son of a bitch!”

Dean didn’t know if it was Castiel throwing rocks or Dean’s shouting that got their attention but the hatch eventually opened and Charlie practically flung herself at Dean.

“You’re alive! You’re alive! We thought you were dead! What happened? Who’s he?” She asked rapidly.

“Yeah, I’m happy to see you too. He’s the guy who saved my life and will fix my leg if you ever get off of me.” Dean said, grinning. It was great to see her again even if he’d only been gone a few hours. The girl was like the little sister he never knew he needed.

“Right, yeah. I’ll get you two to the infirmary.” Charlie wrapped her arm around Dean and helped him hobble to the infirmary. Castiel trailed along behind looking a little lost. It was kinda cute but the pain in his leg distracted him from further thoughts about the angel right then.

Charlie had to be Dean’s oldest and closest friend. The two of them met shortly after Dean had run away. She’d got caught pickpocketing a guy twice her size at a bar Dean happened to be at and he’d helped her escape with her both her life and her freedom. She’d told him she had nowhere to go and since Dean also didn’t have anywhere to go but had a ship to get there with the two stuck together.

Back in the present Kevin had popped his head out his door.

“Holy shit, you’re actually alive. GUYS! HE’S ACTUALLY ALIVE!” He shouted. Dean smiled at that a bit.

“Yeah, Kev. We know. We could hear him banging on the hatch.” Meg appeared, leaning on the wall. She tried to sound casual but he could see she was glad he wasn’t dead. It was always nice to be reminded that Meg had emotions.

“Aw, you do care.” Dean joked.

“Shut up, Winchester.” She rolled her eyes and wandered off. Probably heading to the cockpit. Now that he thought about it, did Meg ever spend more than five seconds outside the cockpit? Probably not.

Bela was just frowning at Castiel. Weird, but it’s Bela so who knows. Maybe she stole something from him once. It wasn’t outside the realm of possibilities.

Eventually they did make it to the infirmary. It only took Castiel a matter of minutes to find what the demon had done to his leg and fix it. Charlie had left due to being a little squeamish. Meg had appeared again to take Charlie place keeping an eye on Castiel.

Once Castiel had fixed him up he left him in the hands of Bela and Meg, Dean wandered off to ask Kevin’s opinion on the angel. Kevin was generally a fairly good judge of character since his high intelligence had caused him to be selected to be part of an experiment on if you could give a human psychic powers. Those that had survived were called prophets. Dean only knew two survivors and he wished the kid hadn’t had to go through that. The program had been shut down quickly once what was happening had come to light. Kid couldn’t really control when or what he saw but he was generally a good judge of character.

Dean poked his head in Kevin’s room to see he and Charlie were watching Charlie’s favorite show. It was a classic that had been remade recently. Something about brothers hunting the paranormal? He didn’t know. It wasn’t really what he was into.

“Hey, Kev.” Dean said. Kevin jumped a bit at the sudden noise but he turned to Dean.

“Yeah?” He asked.

“What so you think of the angel?” Dean asked. He hoped that Castiel was an okay guy. They really needed a healer and most angels wouldn’t really be fans of his crew but this one seemed to be on the same side of the law as the crew. He briefly wondered what had happened to cause an angel to need to hide from someone.

“I’m not getting any sort of bad feeling from him. I wouldn’t worry about him killing us or stealing our stuff if that’s what you’re worried about.” Kevin shrugged. Dean smiled, pleased that they may actually have a healer if Castiel was onboard with the idea.

“We keeping him around?” Charlie asked a little to excitedly.

“Maybe. Sounds like he doesn’t have anywhere to go plus his healing powers are useful.” Dean said. He really hoped Castiel was onboard with sticking around. Because of his healing powers and not at all because he was hot as hell. Nope.

“Yeah, and he’s totally your type.” Charlie grinned. Kevin laughed.

Dean glared at both if them before leaving Kevin’s room. Screw them. So what if they were kinda right? He wanted Castiel around for his healing powers damnit. He wasn’t that shallow.

When Dean returned to the main area of the ship he found Castiel, Meg and Bela sitting around the table. From the walkway he was on he couldn’t make out what was being said but Meg was leaning forward like she does while intimidating people, Bela was twirling a knife on the table and Castiel looked terrified. For some reason it was hilarious.

Dean started laughing at the three apparently heard him since they all turned to look up at him.

“Hey, boss! What’d Kevin say about the newbie?” Meg shouted.

Dean gave a thumbs up in reply. Castiel’s wings visibly sagged in relief. 

He made his way down to the common area to reassure the poor guy. Meg and Bela ran off once he reached the bottom of the stairs. Meg had probably headed to the cockpit, as per usual and Bela was probably off to count her gold or something. Who knows.

“They are very....frightening.” Castiel said, still staring at where the pair had disappeared.

Dean had to laugh at Castiel’s remark. The angel shot him a mildly annoyed glare that didn’t really intimidate Dean.

“You get used to it.” Dean smiled, clapping Castiel on the shoulder.

“If you say so.” Castiel said, unsure.

“I do say so.” Dean grinned, “Do have any skills other than healing and smiting?”

“Smiting?” Castiel asked, tilting he head. Still adorable.

“The flashy killy thing that you do.” Dean said, trying and failing miserably to mime smiting.

“Uhm.” Castiel’s wings twitched. “I know a lot about bees? And I can fly. With my wings, obviously. I have no idea how to fly a ship. Luckily you have a demon for that.” That they did.

“Yeah, Meg’s pretty great at flying. Personally I think she may be the best pilot out there.” Dean said, pulling up a chair next to Castiel. It was so easy to talk to the guy. It was nice.

“If she’s that good why she with you...who even are you people?” Castiel asked. Dean winced and hoped Castiel would flee once he knew.

“Thieves or smugglers. It depends on the day. Meg could technically try and join some official thingy and be a professional pilot but considering it’s run by angels it’d be pretty tough for her. They’d take one look at her horns or eyes and she’d instantly be set apart. The only thing angels hate more than humans are demons. No offense.” Dean explained while Castiel nodded along. So far so good.

“None taken. All of what you said is true. Did you say you’re thieves?” Castiel said, frowning. Dean sighed. He wasn’t ashamed per-say but he also wasn’t really proud of his profession. He did love it though and that had to count for something.

“Yeah. All of us came from not so great places and this is somehow where we all ended up. We do what we can to get by. And it’s not like we don’t have morals. We don’t kill innocents except in self defence and we mostly only take jobs where we’d take from someone with plenty of cash to spare. If you want out now the time to say so.” Dean said, shrugging a little. He tried not to show how much he didn’t want the angel to leave. He barely knew the guy so it was a little weird but he was interested in the guy. The guy’s backstory, that is. And his healing powers. That was totally what Dean meant.

Castiel looked at him for a while, frowning and tilting his head ever so slightly. Eventually he nodded. “I’m in.” 

Dean tried very hard not to show how happy that made him but he couldn’t help but grin.

“HEY, BOSS!” Meg shouted.

“WHAT, MEG?” Dean shouted back, already standing up to head to the cockpit.

“We’re almost at Crowley’s. What are we going to tell him about the job?” She asked once he got there.

“We’ll tell him I almost died. He hasn’t even paid us yet so if he has a problem he can shove it.” Dean said, leaning on the wall. He sounded casual but a part of him still burned with anger. Crowley sent him into a deathtrap without telling him it was a deathtrap so he figured he had a right.

Meg smiled, “You may be the best person I’ve worked for, Winchester.”

When they landed only Dean, Meg and Castiel left to find Crowley. Castiel had insisted that he come along to see what went on in an encounter like this. Dean couldn’t say no to him or his worryingly beautiful blue eyes and his messy hair and....this may pose a problem in the future. For now, Castiel was tagging along with Dean and Meg. They made an interesting trio. Dean leading with his beat up leather jacket and torn jeans followed by Meg with her purple horns that were almost black curling around her head. Her leather pants and loose shirt completed her look but over all the two would probably fit in with the crowd unnoticed. Castiel, on the other hand, drew quite bit attention. His trench coat that billowed out behind him not really covering torn suit pants and a T-shirt that didn’t match the rest of his outfit. All off that was still fairly normal for this crowd. His wings on the other hand, were a different story. Angels were normally elite so to see one on a demon planet of all places was unusual to say the least.

Dean almost let of a sigh of relief when they reached Crowley’s. The demon had, fittingly, called his club Hell. Just, Hell. It wasn’t creative but it didn’t have to be, the guy was well known.

When he opened the door it was like walking into a wall of stale, heated, smokey air.

“Is it just me or did this place get more disgustingly posh while we were gone?” Meg questioned.

The decor was almost exactly what one would think of when told to imagine a palace for hell’s royalty. Every chair or couch had a spiked back and the lighting was extremely creepy. The whole place made Dean’s skin crawl.

“Well, hello, squirrel. Do you have something for me?” Crowley walked out of a conveniently placed shadow. Dean was willing to bet the lighting had been set up like that on purpose.

“Not today, Crowley. You failed to mention the crate was surrounded by hundreds or demons.” Dean said. It wasn’t really smart to piss Crowley off but Dean was beyond pissed what with the whole almost getting killed thing. Seriously, what did Crowley think sending him in unprepared would accomplish?

Cas was fidgeting behind him and Dean had to wonder if he was questioning his choice to stick with the crew of the IMPALA.

“I figured a few demons wouldn’t be to much of a challenge for you and Clearly I was right seeing as you are standing here in one piece. Now, where’s my crate?” Crowley said.

“I barely got out with my life so, no. No crate.” Dean said, crossing his arms.

“You haven’t even paid us yet so can we just leave?” Meg said, rolling her eyes and sighing at the end.

“No. I can’t have you going around saying I just let you go. Bad for business, you see. Shame, you were quite good at your job.” Crowley said before walking out of the room.

About ten other the people at various places in the club pulled out weapons and began shooting. Dean grabbed Castiel and the three jumped behind a nearby couch.

“Killing us for not completing his stupid job? Are kidding me?” Dean growled. Crowley was clearly insane.

Dean and Meg pulled out their guns and looked at Cas who just shrugged.

“I don’t have a gun.” He explained.

Dean wanted to slam his own head into the wall with frustration. “Why don’t you have a gun?” He said instead.

“I didn’t think I would need one?” Cas looked unsure of his own answer.

“Welcome to your first firefight, Clarence.” Meg laughed.

“My name is Castiel.” He frowned at Meg. “Can’t we negotiate with them?” Cas asked Dean.

Dean stood up and opened fire on their attackers. He killed or at least seriously wounded three before he had to duck back down. This could be kinda fun. He thought.

“Who taught you what negotiation means because that was not it.” Cas said, glaring.

Dean grinned back at him. “I would tell you to chill but we could die here.” Dean said cheerfully.

“Then why are you smiling?” Cas frowned, confused.

“Because you’re kinda cute.” Dean said. He wasn’t really sure what had gotten into him. Adrenalin probably.

“Is now really the time?” Meg hissed before popping up to open fire again.

Dean rolled his eyes but stood up beside Meg anyway. She’d shot two more down so they only had five more to get through.

“Why can’t you just smite them like you did before?” Dean asked Cas. Angelic help would’ve been really useful right then.

Cas sighed, “I would but I have to actually be in contact with them to do that and since they have guns I highly doubt I’d be able to get anywhere near close enough.” Cas explained.

“Fair enough.” Dean said. Little disappointing but he knew he and and Meg could take care of it. They’d been in worse situations.

He and Meg dropped back down a second later. They still had three more attackers shooting at them

“How is the couch holding up so well?” Cas asked.

“Gunfights breakout in here a lot and Crowley hates replacing furniture. Trust me, I used to bartend here. Crowley is ridiculous.” Meg said.

Dean popped up and managed to shoot two more of Crowley’s goons. The last one thought it best to drop her weapon and run off.

“All clear.” Dean said.

The three ran out of that place and headed straight back to the ship. Dean’s adrenaline began to wear off as they neared the IMPALA

“So, what’d you think of you’re first firefight?” Dean asked while the walked back through the hatch.

Cas laughed and shook his head. “I think I need to learn how to use a gun.”


	2. In Which Things Begin To Go Wrong And The Crew Decides To Do Something About It

Things were great. Things were, dare Dean say it, nearly perfect. He was officially dating Castiel (hell yeah), his crew were a pretty amazing family and their last job had a massive payoff. The only downside he could think of was that they were currently being chased through a meteor belt by angels who may have seen Meg or Charlie’s face and put two and two together.

“Turn left!” Kevin shrieked.

“I know what I’m doing, Kev!” Meg growled.

Charlie looked like she wanted to hold onto something. That something probably being her girlfriend but seeing as how that particular something was preventing the IMPALA from crashing Charlie just stood there looking terrified.

Bela was probably off in an escape pod with all their money waiting to see if Meg crashes.

Cas was kinda just standing near Dean, wrapping a wing around him. As if that was going to protect him from anything.

Dean felt useless. It was completely in Meg’s hands and while those hands were more than capable Dean felt like he should be doing something. Instead he was wondering if Cas had his wing around him for his own comfort of Dean’s. It was hard to tell. He appreciated the gesture though.

“There’s another one!” Kevin said.

“Yes, Kevin. I can see that.” Meg snapped.

“Kevin, maybe you should just let her fly.” Dean suggested, knowing that a fight right then was probably not the best idea.

“I can’t see the outcome of this. We could die!” Kevin appeared not to have heard Dean. Little worrying that he hadn’t seen any outcome. Cas tightened his wings hold on him and Dean ran a hand through his feathers comfortingly.

“Please shut up, Kevin.” Charlie hissed.

Just then the ship lurched sideways to avoid another cluster. Since Dean, Cas and Charlie weren’t holding anything solid they collapsed in a heap.

“Please get your wing out of my face, Cas.” Charlie said.

“Sorry.” Cas snapped his wings back towards himself hitting Dean in face in the process.

“Hold on to something.” Meg warned before flipping them upside down.

The three of them crashed into the celling of the cockpit.

“There isn’t an easier way to get away from them?” Cas growled.

“Probably not. We should grab somethi-” Dean was cut off by Meg turning to ship sideways again.

When they crashed into the wall again Dean took a second to be thankful Cas could heal bruises.

It took a few more sharp turns and lot more of Dean, Cas and Charlie being slammed into walls but the finally escaped.

“I think we lost them.” Meg said.

“Awesome.” Charlie said from her place on the floor.

“The was close.” Dean voice was muffled thanks to Cas’s wing which was currently pinning him to the ground.

“Cas, let your boyfriend stand up.” Meg said.

“Sorry.” Cas pulled his wings close to his body, knocking Charlie, who had been on top of his other wing, to the ground.

“Cas!”

“Sorry!”

Once they were finally standing Dean called a meeting in the common area.

“Now, as you all know Meg, Charlie and Bela-”

“WHAT?” Bela cut Dean off. Dean sighed before continuing.

“Can’t leave the ship until the angels are no longer on high alert. So-”

“They were the ones who got themselves caught during that heist! Why do I have to stay on the ship?” Bela interrupted again. It would be nice she would just let him speak for once.

“Because the angels know you and Meg travel together. As I was saying, we should probably avoid angel planets anyway to be on the safe side.” Dean finally finished his sentence.

“Angel planets have the best jobs, though.” Bela argued.

“Why do you care? You’re staying in the ship.” Cas pointed out.

Bela glared at him for the rest of the meeting.

“And considering our last encounter with Crowley we should probably stay away from demon planets as well.” Charlie pointed out.

“Good point.” Dean nodded. Human planets didn’t have great jobs but they’d be able to manage until things calmed down a bit. Dean opened his mouth to add that Bela should keep an ear open for her human contacts when the IMPALA shuddered violently.

The crew was flung against the wall. One of the railings on the walkway fell and chunks of metal flew everywhere. Dean didn’t think any of his bones were broken but he didn’t have time to check on the others before another impact shook the ship. A loud screeching noise joined the blaring of the alarms.

“There is a tear in the left side of your ship. Please repair.” A mechanical voice sounded.

Dean swore and pushed himself off the ground. He had to get everyone to the escape pods before the gravity gave out.

“GUYS!” He shouted, hoping everyone was alive. Oh, he hoped everyone was alive....

Cas could heal non fatal injures so he didn’t have to worry to much about that. Unless Cas was dead or dying. He could feel his brain stop that train of thought. He refused to think Cas could be dead. Even if he very well could be....

“I’m alright!” Charlie called out, halting Dean’s thoughts.

“Me to.” Meg said from about a foot over, coughing out some dust.

“What is happening?” Kevin was alright.

“I’m fine.” Bela.

For a second Dean felt his heart stop. Cas hadn’t called out. What if-

“I’m alive!” Cas. Dean almost cried with relief.

“The escape pods are airtight. We’ll stay there while the IMPALA repairs herself.” Dean said. When the rest of the crew shouted that they heard Dean began moving toward the escape pods.

Climbing the stairs and getting on the walkway to the pod was fairly easy but while Dean was making sure Kevin got in the pod (the poor kid had been hyperventilating since the ship had been hit) the walkway collapsed behind him taking Meg, Bela and-

“CAS!” Dean screamed.

“MEG!” Charlie shrieked.

“We’re going to die.” Kevin whispered from inside the pod, “Why did I join this crew? We’re going to die.”

“Glad to know you all care about me!” Bela called up from the hole.

“Are you all ok?” Dean called.

Bela is silent. Dean and Charlie look at each other fearfully.

“Bela?” Charlie called, her voice wavering.

“Meg and I are fine.” Bela shouted back. Dean felt his heart stop. Again. That can’t be heathy.

“What about Cas? Bela, is Cas alive?” Dean didn’t know if he wanted to hear the answer.

“I’m not sure.” Meg said this time.

Dean began praying. He wasn’t even sure who or what to. All he knew was that he couldn’t loose Cas. Especially not now. He’d only known Cas for a year but he couldn’t imagine a life without him.

Then the gravity shut off.

“Dean, Charlie! We only have a minute of air left. Get inside the escape pod!” Kevin called.

They ignored him and began dragging themselves into the hole.

When the reached the bottom they saw Meg and Bela shoving a now weightless beam off Cas. Dean quickly pushed himself forward and pulled Cas into his arms. He thought he felt Cas breathing but that may have just been desperate hope.

Their air ran out half way back to the escape pod. Dean could feel the edges of the vacuum that was filling the ship tugging at him. The others were at the door of the escape pod. Dean had nothing left to hold on to or push off of and the vacuum was still pulling at him. Knowing he probably wasn’t going to make it, he shoved Cas in the direction of the pod. Meg, while holding onto a rail, managed to reach out and grab the sleeve of Cas’s coat. He could see the others frantically mouthing his name but darkness was already clouding the edges of his vision. He closed his eyes and let the void steal his last breath.

When Dean woke up none if his senses were working. He couldn’t see, he was only vaguely aware that there was a blanket over him and his hearing was muffled. He was fairly certain that he could smell pancakes for some reason.

~

The next time woke he actually woke. He managed to pry his eyelids open and was met with the sight of a very much asleep Castiel. He was holding Dean’s hand and looked far to tired. Not wanting to wake his boyfriend just yet he took a second to glance around the room. Smooth white surfaces, bright lights, a stack of books in the corner, that one shelf that was supposed to be used for medical supplies but Kevin, Charlie and Cas just used it for more books. Yep, he was in the infirmary. The real question was why. The last thing he remembered was floating in the middle of the IMPALA while it got ripped apart. He really hoped no one had risked their life trying to save him.

A noise from where Cas was sleeping caught his attention and he turned his head to look. Cas was awake and looking very, very relived.

“Dean.” Cas’s voice was strained with what Dean was pretty sure was relief.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean managed to croak out. “What happened?”

“You’re an idiot.” Cas said.

“Well, that’s a given but it doesn’t really answer my question.” Dean smiled at Cas who just glared at him in return. Wow was he glad this idiot was alive.

“I would punch you if you didn’t just almost die, you assbutt.” Cas said. Dean laughed, he felt almost high.

“Assbutt?” Dean asked.

“If Gabriel hadn’t-” Cas started but Dean interrupted because what?

“Gabriel?” Dean asked. He was fairly certain he didn’t have anyone named Gabriel on his crew.

“-Went to make sure he hadn’t killed anyone when he ran into us you would be dead, Dean.” Dean pretended not to notice the way Cas’s voice cracked on the word ‘dead’ or how his grip on Dean’s hand had tightened.

“Is Gabriel the asshole who hit us?” Dean asked.

“Yes. He was asleep at the time.” Cas nodded. Wow.

“That’s a shitty excuse. Every ship has to have autopilot. How stupid is this guy?” Dean asked. Cas sighed. Seriously, how dumb do you have to be not to turn on autopilot?

“He is an idiot. But...He also happens to be my brother.” Dean’s brain screeched to a halt.

“What?” He asked, because really. What the hell?

“He was looking for me to warn me that apparently my aunt has gone nuts and is searching for me.” Cas explained.

“Well, he found you and almost killed everyone here in the process.” Dean said, shifting slightly. Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t in any pain. Weird.

“Hey, Cas. Shouldn’t I be in pain or something?” He asked.

“I’ve been healing you since I woke up.” Cas looked down.

“Cas...I know you bounce back quickly but you almost died. Shouldn’t you be using that energy on yourself?” Dean pointed out, worried.

“I’m fine.” Cas insisted. Dean called bullshit.

“Cas...This has to be draining on you. Stop.” Dean said.

“No.”

“Cas-”

“You were dead, Dean. When I woke up you were practically dead! The only thing keeping you alive was Gabriel using his grace to force your body to work so don’t tell me to stop healing you.” Cas was all but shouting and Dean wasn’t sure how to react. It was a bit of a shock to realize that yes, Cas would care if he died. That maybe the angel meant it when he said ‘I love you’. Dean really didn’t know what to say.

“I...I’m sorry, Cas. But I’m fine now. I’m awake and I’m not even in pain.” He tried to calm his boyfriend but Cas still looked panicked. “Cas, breath. I’m alright. I’m alive.” Dean tugged on his hand and lead his into the bed and let Cas lay there listening to his heartbeat.

“I’m sorry.” Cas sighed.

“What for?” Dean asked.

“I over reacted. I shouldn’t’ve shouted.” Cas said.

“Eh, I think that was a pretty reasonable reaction.” Dean combed his fingers through Cas’s hair while he spoke, “I know I would’ve panicked if I saw you like that. I probably would’ve panicked if I hadn’t passed out since you weren’t looking to great yourself.”

“Gabriel healed me quickly, if you’re still worried about me. I’m alright.” Cas murmured. Dean was very relieved to hear that.

“Speaking of, when do I get to meet your mysterious brother who almost killed us?” Dean asked.

“Well, he’s been checking in on me every hour or so, so anytime now.” Cas replied.

Dean hummed to show he’d heard. He was so warm and comfortable in Cas’s arms, with Cas’s wings draped over them. It didn’t take long for him to drift off.

~

“Well, this is sickeningly adorable. I’m assuming he woke up, then?” A new, mildly annoying voice woke Dean. He didn’t really feel like opening his eyes though so he stayed still.

“Shut up, Gabriel. He needs to rest.” Dean could feel Cas’s voice rumble against his side. One of his wing curled rather protectively around him and Dean could feel himself smiling slightly. Cas was so protective it was adorable.

“Alright, alright. No need to glare at me like that. It’s not like you can hit me again while you’re wrapped around you boyfriend like that.” Gabriel said and Dean caught himself before he could laugh. So, Cas had hit Gabriel. Good. Guy sounded like an ass plus he’d almost killed them.

“Get out of here Gabriel.” Cas almost growled.

“You know, you’ve gotten violent since I left the family. I’ll go tell those other guys your beloved pretty boy captain is alive. The demon gives me the creeps though.” He heard a door open and close and he assumed Gabriel had left.

Dean didn’t feel like waking up quite yet so he let himself drift off again.

~

A week later Dean was almost at full health again. Whenever Cas wasn’t contact with him he only felt slight discomfort instead of agonizing pain but Cas still insisted on being with him almost constantly.

Aside from Gabriel annoying everyone things were pretty quiet for a while so Dean wasn’t to surprised when things started going wrong.

Dean and Cas were thrown off their bed as the ship violently turned to the left. The alarms were blaring and Meg voice was on the intercom yelling,

“GUYS! Wake the hell up and get to the cockpit NOW!”

Dean quickly pushed Cas’s wings off him.

“Cas, wake up!” He said, pulling one of Cas’s wings sharply. Dean wasn’t surprised Cas was still asleep. That angel could probably sleep through the apocalypse.

“Wha’s happenin...?” Cas mumbled.

“Meg’s freaking out and demanding everyone be in the cockpit. C’mon.” Dean hauled Cas to his feet.

The angel shook his head and woke up pretty quickly for someone who slept like a rock. Seconds later they ran into the cockpit.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked.

“Look out the fucking window, genius!” Meg growled.

When Dean did look he couldn’t believe his eyes. It looked like someone had taken a massive blunt knife and attempted to cut through space, leaving jagged edges. The inside looked vaguely off, like space was just a little out of place almost as though reality itself just couldn’t line up right. The edges crackled with electricity and Dean could tell it was pulling the IMPALA in. What. The. Fuck.

“That doesn’t look good.” Charlie said, causing Dean to jump, not knowing she was there until she’d spoken.

She, Bela, Kevin and Gabriel had arrived. 

“We’re going to die, aren’t we.” Kevin sighed.

“What did I get myself into?” Gabriel muttered.

“Steer us away from it!” Dean shouted, trying not panic. This wasn’t like anything he’d seen before and he’s seen a lot of weird shit.

“Nah, I think I’ll drive us right into the weird space tear. That sounds like a great plan!” Meg snapped.

“Kevin’s right.” Cas said.

“Can’t you predict the outcome of this or something?!” Charlie shrieked at Kevin.

“No. It’s not like I can control what I can and can’t see!” Kevin yelled back.

“Glad to know our prophet is useless.” Gabriel said. Dean thought that was a uncalled for, Kevin always did his best and it’s not like anyone could see the future.

“How about everyone shuts the hell up?” Meg growled.

Everyone shut the hell up.

“Perfect. Now, hold onto something.” Meg warned.

She instantly turned the ship sharply to the right and aimed for a small section of the tear that curved every so slightly inward. They barely made it past and Dean swore he heard something tear off the bottom. He really hoped it wasn’t to important, or, if it was, that it was fairly easy to repair.

After a moment of stunned silence Kevin decided to speak up.

“That was not normal.”

“Space doesn’t work like that. Space doesn’t work like that!” Meg started to hyperventilate and Charlie quickly rushed over and squeezed into the chair to hold Meg and try to calm her down.

“Anyone else just want to leave this alone and hope it doesn’t come back?” Gabriel asked.

“I agreed with the annoying angel.” Bela was the only one to respond.

“C’mon, guys. We’ve gotta figure out what this thing is.” Charlie said.

“It was a fucking tear! In space! That doesn’t happen.” Meg was muttering. Charlie kissed her on the top of her head and combed her fingers through Meg’s hair.

“I agree with Charlie, we should try to find out what’s happening here.” Cas said. Great plan there, Cas. Though, if they don’t find out it could lead to something worse happening. Maybe that was a one off thing but what if it wasn’t?

After thinking about it for a bit Dean nodded.

“Yeah, okay, but half of us are wanted on angel planets and the others probably shouldn’t go to any demon planets so we’re limited to human planets. That could be a problem.” He said.

“We also don’t want to large of a group to show up. It’d be easier with two or three of us.” Cas pointed out.

“Good thinking, Cas. Unless we split up or something but most human planets are at least slightly angel controlled so the three person plan is perfect. Cas, Gabe, pack your bags. We’re heading to the nearest human planet!” Dean grinned. This was possibly the worst plan they’d even had.

“Wait, why me? I voted against this nonsense!” Gabriel protested.

“Well, A) it’s you or Kevin and B) you’re not in charge here.” Dean said.

“The fact that he has to remind you of that daily is slightly sad.” Meg spoke up, having recovered from her shock slightly.

“This is idiotic. Just leave it alone. I’m sure it’s just some sort of weird space thing we should just stay away from entirely incase someone ends up killing us.” Bela protests.

They ignored her and set a course for the nearest human controlled planet.


	3. In Which Sam Returns And Dean And Castiel Find What They’re Looking For

The human planet was amazing. The buildings reached into space and had millions of tubes containing roads connecting everything. There were main roads that lead from building to building with small off shoot tunnels that connected apartments like a massive spiderweb. Unlike demon planets or angel planets, human planets were full of humans, demons, angels, you name it. The only real reason they were called human planets would be the fact that they were controlled by humans.

Many hours after landing on the human planet Castiel, Gabriel and Dean had found nothing new. That and walking through tube after tube got really old really fast. Someday humans would install those stupid moving sidewalks angel planets had but that day had not yet arrived and so the trio had been on their feet all day.

“This is ridiculous. We’re not going to find anything. Can we just leave?” Gabriel whined.

“Gabriel, if you don’t shut up I swear I will-”

Dean’s very well thought out and extremely violent threat was cut off by Cas dragging the two off them into a side street.

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean asked.

“I saw a demon.” Cas hissed.

“So shocking that you saw a demon on a planet populated by humans, demons and angels. Really shocking you’d see one here. Wait, is that another demon over there? Shocking I tell you.” Gabriel said oh so helpfully. Dean had to agree with him though, they had to have seen hundreds of demons since they’d arrived.

“Shut up, Gabe! I’ve seen that demon before.” Cas glared at his brother.

“Really? Who are they?” Dean asked.

“Remember that firefight in the bar the day we met?” Cas asked. Dean frowned a bit because of course he remembered that.

“I have not heard this story.” Gabriel was ignored.

“Yeah? You think they’re the one that ran off?” Dean asked.

“I know she’s the one that ran off. I just hope she didn’t see us.” Cas said. Dean took a second to curse their luck.

“Seriously, I need to hear this story.” Gabriel was ignored again.

“I’m pretty sure she didn’t but just incase-” Dean was cut off by police sirens heading their way.

“They might not be heading for us?” Gabriel suggested.

Three police-bots turned off onto the side road that the trio were on.

“Never mind.” Gabriel said before the trio started running.

They turned a sharp corner. Dean kicked open a door and dragged them into it before the cops could see where they had went. He slammed and the door closed behind them and they waited until the cops had passed before they breathed.

“That was close.” Dean said.

Suddenly he heard a shriek and felt something collide with the back of his head.

Really? Again? He thought as he passed out.

~

Dean woke tied to a chair. This was far from the first time that had happened and it took him a second to remember where he was. His eyes widened when he remembered what happened. He really hoped whoever had hit him hadn’t called the cops and, more importantly, was Cas alright? Looking to his right answered that question. Cas was also tied to a chair but he was still out. Gabriel was on his left and seemed to be alive at least. Looking around Dean saw that they were in a fairly standard house. Circular glass table that should have four chairs around it but instead only had once since the other three were currently occupied by Dean, Cas and Gabriel. A bookshelf that was almost completely full, smooth walls and very open spaces as well as a clear view of a blonde woman who looked like she’d just rolled out of bed frantically saying something into a phone. It was probably the cops. Great. Best day ever.

“Dean.” Cas hissed causing Dean to jump a bit since he hadn’t realized Cas had woken up.

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean whispered back.

“W-” Whatever Cas was about to say was cut off by Gabriel announcing that he was awake with a loud,

“Why the hell am I tied up?” It was miracle that idiot had survived this long.

The woman quickly shoved her phone into her pocket and whirled around.

“Why are you in my house!” She grabbed the nearest object, a spatula, and pointed it at them threateningly.

“Did you just hang up on the police?” Cas asked.

“Shit, I should’ve called the cops.” She said, still pointing the spatula. Well, at least she hadn’t reported them.

“Or not. You could just let us leave?” Dean tried.

“You broke into my house!” She repeated and yeah, maybe Dean could’ve checked to see if the house had anyone in it but in his defence they were in a bit of a rush what with the cops and all.

“Well, it was worth a shot.” Dean sighed, “Look,-”

“It was an honest mistake. We didn’t believe anyone lived here.” Cas said.

“You didn- This is one of the most populated areas on this planet!” She shouted in disbelief.

“Who were on the phone with?” Dean asked.

“I’m the one with the-” She noticed she was holding a spatula and threw it on the counter, grabbing a knife instead. “-knife, so I’ll ask the questions!”

“Until five seconds ago you were holding a spatula.” Gabriel pointed out.

“Shut up!” She pointed the knife at Gabriel.

“The knife would be far more threatening if you weren’t standing on the other side of the room.” Cas pointed out.

“Don’t give her ideas.” Dean said. To be fair, he didn’t think this chick would actually hurt anyone but hey, why give her ideas, right?

“Maybe she has amazing aim.” Gabriel suggested.

“How would we even know if she did?” Dean asked sarcastically.

“Well, she could always throw it at your head to prove it.” Gabriel said. Touché.

“She could use you as a target just as easily.” Cas said.

“Will one of you please tell me why you’re in my house?” She asked.

Then the door opened and in walked that last person Dean expected to see.

“Sam?!” Dean’s mouth had dropped open.

“Dean?!” Sam stared at him.

“You know him?” Jess asks.

“Dean, is he....” Cas trailed off.

“Why the hell are you tied to my dining room chair?” Sam asks.

“Sam?!” Dean was fairly certain his brain had quit functioning.

“Just so you’re aware, your girlfriend is a psychopath.” Gabriel spoke up.

“Jess? What-?” Sam turned to the woman.

“To be fair, we broke into your house.” Cas said.

“Cas!” Dean glared at the angel. This really wasn’t how he wanted his potential reunion with his brother to go.

“Dean, what?” Sam looked a little pail.

“Everyone, SHUT UP!” Jess screamed.

Everyone shut up.

“Great, so, what is happening?” Jess asked.

“Well, that’s my brother.” Sam nodded at Dean.

“I guessed that when you said ‘Dean’ thanks. I was talking to them” She waved the knife in their direction.

“Well, we were running from a couple a guys and we figured we hide in someones house for a second but she decided to knock us out and tie us up.” Dean explained. It wasn’t the full truth but it should explain things enough. How was this his life?

“Was it a bar fight? Have you changed at all, Dean?” Sam sighed, “Who are the angels. And Jess, put down the knife, please.”

“I’m Gabriel, this is my bro Cassie. It wasn’t a pleasure meeting you. Let us go so we can get out of your hair.” Gabriel said.

“They broke into our house, Sam!” Jess said when it looked like Sam was actually considering letting them go.

“Sorry about that, it’ll never happen again. Let us go?” Dean said.

“Will you at least stay for a bit? I haven’t seen you in years.” Sam sighed.

“Yeah? And who’s call was that? Look, just untie us a let us leave.” Dean acted pissed but he couldn’t be angry at Sam. If he’d had a chance out before Sam left he probably would’ve taken it. Or maybe he wouldn’t’ve. Either way they were both out now.

Sam looked a bit like a kicked puppy but he still untied them while Jess protested.

“Are you sure-” Sam looked to sad Dean to let him continue.

“Save it, Sammy.” Dean gave him a fake smile, “You’ve got what looks like an alright life here. Just let me leave and you’ll never have to see me again.”

“Yes, let’s leave before there’s anymore manpain.” Gabriel said. It would be nice if Gabriel shut up every once in a while.

“Maybe they could help?” Cas suggested.

“Help with what?” Sam asked eagerly while Jess looked like she was two seconds from repeatedly slamming her head into the bookshelf.

“Oh, nothing big. Just literal rips in space. I highly doubt either of you have even he-” Gabriel was still rubbing his wrists, glaring at Jess.

“I have heard of that, actually. Why are you asking about it?” Jess cut Gabriel off, glaring right back at him.

“Out pilot almost flew into one.” Cas explained.

“You’re pilot?” Sam asked, shocked.

“Yes, Sam.” Dean sighed. He had missed Sam but he didn’t want to drag him down with him again. He hoped Jess didn’t really know anything since if she ended up being the only lead they’d have to take her, and therefore Sam, with them.

“Why should I tell you anything?” Jess asked, coolly.

“Jess....” Sam sighed, “Please tell them?”

After a few moments of silence Jess finally hissed, “Fine.” and began explaining.

“All I know is the these things has been showing up for the past month. There have been hundreds every day and people are beginning to notice. I’m pretty sure that this is a side effect of this time travel or dimension hopping thing gone wrong. I don’t really know much since I’m just an intern but I’m almost certain that the lab I work at made whatever is doing this.”

“Huh. What lab did you say you worked for again?” Dean asked.

“I’m not going to tell you tha-” Jess started.

“If I tell you will you let me come with you?” Sam asked.

“No.” Dean said.

“Dean, if Jess is an intern she may be able to help us find more on what’s happening.” Cas pointed out.

“I thought you were on my side.” Dean glared at Cas.

“I am.” Cas said evenly.

“They can’t come.” Gabriel said.

“You’re not in charge, Gabriel.” Dean said.

“One day.” Gabriel grinned.

“Everyone on the IMPALA would have to die before you were allowed to lead.” Cas said.

“Details.” Gabriel waved his hand.

“Fine. You can come.” Dean sighed, ignoring the angels.

~

“So, what are you doing these days? Other than pissing people off and breaking into my house, that is.” Sam asked.

“Well, I’ve got a crew and a ship so we’ve been going around doing odd jobs mostly.” Dean said. There wasn’t really a good way to explain that he was a thief. He hoped that by some miracle Sam didn’t find out.

That hope was dashed the instant Charlie jumped out of the IMPALA and opened her mouth.

“Hey, Dean. These guys know something or did you find us another job? Kevin really needs new money for supplies and Bela’s been dying to steal something.”

“What?” Jess asked.

“By ‘odd jobs’ did you mean stealing stuff for people?” Sam asked, oddly calm.

“Yes?” Dean said.

“What the hell, Dean?!” Sam snapped.

“I take it our profession didn’t come up on the way over.” Cas said.

Both Sam and Dean glared at Cas for different reasons. Gabriel began laughing. Charlie looked both confused and remorseful. Jess was muttering something about hoping this was a crazy dream.

“Charlie, meet Sam and Jess. jess interns at lab that may have info on the tears.” Dean attempted to change the subject.

“I’m going to guess he’s that Sam.” Dean nodded in answer. “Right. I’m just go back inside.” Charlie awkwardly turned around a retreated back inside. Gabriel and Cas followed her, dragging Jess behind them, in order to give the brothers a second to talk.

“Dean, what’s going on? The truth, please.” Sam asked.

“Well, there’s not much to tell. I’m a thief. That’s my ship. Inside are my crew, they’re all thieves as well. And the angel with the frighteningly blue eyes is my boyfriend. That’s pretty much it.” Dean shrugged, trying to make it seem like less of a big deal.

“Okay.” Sam said.

“Okay? A second ago you were freaking out.” Dean said.

“I think I’m done freaking out today.” Sam sighed, “The biggest shocker is that you’re in an actual relationship. It is an actual relationship, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.” Dean smiled a bit.

“Hey, you two! Meg’s threatening to take off without you!” Kevin shouted from the hatch.

 

Once the ship was back in space Dean quickly introduced Sam and Jess to the crew and called a meeting.

“So, most of you were on the ship the other day and saw the tear. Most of you also know that we’ve decided to try and find out what’s going on.” Dean started.

“I still don’t see why. It’ll probably sort itself out and we don’t have to die in the process.” Bela said.

“Everyone other than Bela agrees with figuring out what’s happening and attempting to fix it if possible. Jess here works at a lab that may have created a device that’s creating these tears so she helped Kevin plan the best way in-”

“Are we breaking in?” Meg asked.

“What do you think, Meg.” Dean said, “Any-”

“We aren’t breaking in anywhere.” Sam said.

“Shut up, Sammy. Yes we are.” Dean said.

“You’re crazy brother is right, Sam. The government isn’t that great at fixing these things so maybe taking it into our own hands isn’t that bad an idea.” Jess pointed out.

“Jess, what?” Sam said, dumbfounded.

“Kevin, can you please just tell everyone what they’re doing to break in?” Dean sighed.

~

Dean laid on his and Cas’s bed staring at the celling trying to process what had just happened. He’s found Sam, decided not to drag him into all this and did anyway. What. The. Hell.

The door opened and he looked up to see Cas enter.

“Dean?” Cas said.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean rubbed his hands over his face, sighing.

“Can I come in?” Cas asked.

“Sure. It’s your room too.” Dean said, staring at the celling again.

Cas sat on the bed next to Dean. Dean shuffled over a bit so he could lay his head in Cas’s lap and let him run his fingers through his hair.

“Today must have been....very emotional for you.” Cas said eventually.

“Yeah, well, it’s not every day you see your brother who you haven’t even spoken to in years.” Dean sighed.

“I know the feeling.” Cas smiles.

“Yeah.” Dean chuckles, “I guess I should be thankful he didn’t crash into the IMPALA and demand candy.”

Cas has to laugh at that. Dean grinned. He loved making Cas laugh.

“We still have a few hours before it’s time to break into the lab.” Cas said.

“Oh?” Dean raised an eyebrow, “Do you have any ideas how we should pass the time?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Cas leaned down to kiss Dean.

~

They had decided to break in at night since, according to Jess, there would only be two night guards and a couple nocturnal scientists there.

~

“Cas, hurry up and get in here.” Dean hissed.

“I’m trying but is so happens that I wasn’t raised breaking into places.” Cas growled.

“It’s just climbing through a window. You’ve never snuck into somewhere for fun?” Dean was leaning against the wall inside while Cas was taking a second to figure out how to climb through the small window.

“No. And I don’t see how it’s possible for me to fit through here with my wings.” Cas glared at Dean through the window. It was pretty small. Dean had barley fit through it so he could see Cas’s point.

“Hang on a second.” Dean said. He began kicking the wall just under the window.

“What are you doing?” Cas hissed. They hadn’t wanted to leave evidence that anyone had been there.

“There. Think you can crawl through now? Stop looking at me like that! I’ll make it look like something exploded or something. .... Just get in here.”

Once they were both inside they broke out a couple of glow sticks that made everything look bluer than normal and began searching for the archives.

“All of these doors look exactly the same. Please tell me we wont have to break into every room.” Cas said.

“Well, we could break into every room or we could look through those tiny windows at the top.” Dean pointed at one of the windows.

“Right. Uh, that’s a good idea.” Cas blushed. Dean laughed at Cas’s embarrassment.

“Oh, c’mon. It’s funny!”

“Shut up, Dean.”

Several doors later they found the archives.

“Finally.” Cas said as Dean picked the lock.

They pushed the door open and stepped into the seemingly empty room. As soon as they stepped into the box on the floor the room lit up with hovering screens.

“Hello. Welcome to lab 413h’s archives. What would you like to search?” A voice asked.

Cas and Dean looked at each other for a second, unsure how to word their search.

“Uh, tear’s in space?” Dean tried.

“No results for ‘tear’s in space’” The voice replied.

“Robbery?” Cas tried.

“No results for ‘robbery’”

“There are seriously no results for robbery?” Dean questioned aloud.

“No results for ‘there are seriously no results for robbery’”

“I didn’t mean to ask that.” Dean grumbled.

“No results for ‘I didn’t mean to ask that.”

Cas began laughing while Dean glared at him lightheartedly.

“I do not understand what you are trying to search.”

Dean had to laugh at that. 

“Neither do we.” Cas said.

“No results for ‘neither do we’”

Dean and Cas started laughing again and it quickly got out of control to the point where they both lay on the floor laughing while the archive kept repeating that it didn’t understand what they were saying.

“Ok, we need to take this seriously.” Dean managed to say.

“No results for ‘ok, we need to take this seriously’”

“Right.” Cas said.

“4,658 results for ‘right’”

The took a second to collect themselves.

“Rips in space.” Dean tried.

“No results for ‘rips in space’”

After what felt like hours but what probably only about an hour they were getting frustrated.

“Time travel?” Cas tried.

“No results for ‘time travel’”

“I told you it wasn’t time travel.” Dean said.

“No results for ‘I told you it wasn’t time travel’”

“It’s a better idea than what you wanted to ask it.” Cas said.

“No results for ‘it’s a better idea than what you wanted to ask it’”

“C’mon, man. It’s a classic!” Dean said. Cas rolled his eyes.

“No results for ‘c’mon, man. It’s a classic’”

“I highly doubt this has anything to do with old earth video games, Dean.” Cas said. He had a point.

“No results for ‘I highly doubt this has anything to do with old earth video games, Dean’”

“What would it hurt to try?” Dean asked.

“2 results for ‘what would it hurt to try’”

“Fine.” Cas sighed.

“5,375 results for ‘fine’”

“Roboshock Finite.” Dean grinned.

“1 result for ‘Roboshock Finite’”

“Bring up the article.” Dean continued to grin at Cas who rolled his eyes again but he was bitting back a grin.

“Doctor Maitland’s log. Date: Day 75, Cycle 456,168,093,237

Throughout history there have been several inventions that have completely changed the course of history. We believe that today we’ve discovered another. We managed to create a knife of sorts-not that it look remotely like a knife-that can cut through the very fabric of reality. By using this ‘knife’ we have gain access to other worlds parallel to our own. It rips through the fabric of reality rather clumsily however so it would be more fitting to say it ‘tears’ a hole between worlds rather than ‘cuts’ one. There are several downsides of this discovery though, the first of which being that if this machine was in any way accessible, or even known, to the public it would promptly be stolen and, in the wrong hands, the person in control of the ‘knife’ would hold more power than one person should have. The other downside is that Dr. Temple will not stop talking about an old earth video game called ‘Roboshock Finite’ that the rest of us are sure no one else has played for billions of years. Dr. Temple tells me that he “lucked out at a thrift shop. They didn’t even know what they were selling!” He is far more excited about the game than the reality warping device we now possess. Why I married this idiot I have no idea.”

“Well, shit.” Dean breathed.

“7 results for ‘well, shit.’”

“I had not expected that.” Cas said.

“2 results for ‘I had not expected that’”

“No kidding. Though the real question is why didn’t we search parallel worlds?” Dean pointed out.

“No results for ‘no kidding. Though the real question is why didn’t we search parallel worlds’”

“I hardly think that’s the question we should be asking here.” Cas said.

“No results for ‘I hardly think that’s the question we should be asking here’”

“Yeah. Damn. Well, we better back to the ship.” Dean turned to head towards the door. When they stepped out of the box the archives powered down.

“I was getting rather sick of it repeating everything we said.” Cas said while it powered down.

“Yeah. It was like that one episode of the earth show-” Dean started.

“Dean, I think you’re likely the only person who still enjoys earth things.” Cas pointed out.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Still a classic though.” Dean laughs.

When they reach the window Dean sees Cas laugh at the shelf Dean had apparently ripped off the wall poised as though it had went down, taking a part of the window with it.

“Clever.” Cas said.

“Isn’t it? Now, get your ass through the window.” Dean smiled.


	4. In Which They Find A Demon And The IMPALA Has A Brig

“There’s a what doing what and unless we stop it what will happen to the universe?” Charlie demanded.

They were back on the ship. Dean had called a meeting to discuss what he and Cas had found out at the lab.

“The words you’re missing are, ‘dimension hopping machine’ ‘ripping apart the multiverse’ and ‘destroy’” Cas said, helpfully.

“Thanks, Clarence. I’m sure we all missed that bit.” Meg said.

“Is it late to run off with my money and forget this mess?” Bela asked.

“As if it’s only you’re money you’d run off with.” Kevin glared at her.

“You’re not still mad about that book are you?” Bela said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Kevin hissed while Cas spoke up.

“You do realize no one can run away from this, right? It’s the entire multiverse in danger here.”

“Cas is right but if you do want to back out I wont stop you.” Dean said looking at Bela, Sam and Jess.

“Why are you looking at me? I’m staying.” Sam said.

“I’m sticking with him.” Jess nodding her head towards Sam.

“I guess I’ll help you.” Bela said.

“Awesome. Now, does anybody have any ideas what our next move should be?” Dean asked.

“Well...I used to work for this guy who had plans similar to how this sounds. We could try to find one of his goons and see if he’s behind this.” Meg suggested.

“It’s a start.” Dean said, “Any idea how to find one of his guys?”

“Remember Cas’s first job? They usually hang out there.” Meg said.

“Great. Well, three of us can’t show up there and I don’t want to send Sam and Jess in. Charlie, Kevin, how do you feel about a trip to Hell?”

“What about me?” Bela asked.

“I’m almost certain there’d be several people there who you’ve pissed off.” Dean said.

“Fair enough.” Bela shrugged.

“Do I really have to go?” Kevin asked looking more than a little terrified.

“Don’t worry, Kev! I have combat training. I’ll keep you alive.” Charlie grinned.

“What combat training? You’re a hacker!” Kevin said.

“And a pickpocket.” Charlie grinned.

“You said that way to proudly.” Sam said turning to Jess, “She said that way to proudly.”

Jess nodded.

“Well, you’re stuck with us. Charlie, Kevin, you’re going.” Dean said.

“Are you sure about sending Kevin?” Cas asked.

“What about me? Send me instead.” Gabriel said.

“That is the worst possible plan I’ve heard yet.” Meg said.

“It’s a brilliant plan!” Gabriel argued.

“If it’s a choice between me and him than I’m going.” Kevin said.

“What made you change your mind?” Jess asked.

“If Gabriel goes on this mission it will end in panic, lots of fire, three explosions, Heat Of The Moment playing on repeat, and a platypus.” Kevin replied seriously.

“What.” Sam said flatly.

“Well, that certainly sounds like me.” Gabriel laughed.

“Can we just lock him in the brig now?” Cas deadpanned.

“Alright! Mission with Kevin!” Charlie cheered.

“You are far to excited about this.” Meg said, smiling at Charlie.

“No, seriously. What the hell?” Sam said.

“Do we even have a brig?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes.” Bela nodded.

“Of course you know.” Dean said.

“Please tell me he isn’t a prophet.” Jess said.

“So what if I am?” Kevin glared at her.

Jess slammed her head into the table.

“What is a prophet? Am I the only one who doesn’t know what’s going on here?” Sam asked.

“Why do we have a brig?” Meg asked.

“I have no idea. I’d ask my dad but who knows where he is.” Dean said.

“Do we even us it for anything?” Cas asked.

“Storage, probably.” Dean shrugged.

“Guys, what is a prophet?” Sam asked again.

“You use it as Meg’s room.” Bela said.

“That explains a few things.” Meg nodded.

“How did Bela know this and you didn’t?” Cas asked.

“Guys!” Sam raised his voice.

“I spent most of my time in the cockpit.” Meg shrugged.

“She sleeps there most nights, too.” Charlie chimed in.

“That’s a little sad.” Gabriel said.

“GUYS!” Sam shouted.

Everyone fell silent.

“Thank you. Now, what the hell is a prophet?!” Sam snapped.

“What the hell is a Hufflepuff.” Charlie whispered.

Sam glared at her and she shrank back. Smart move, Charlie.

“A prophet” Came Jess’ muffled voice surprising Dean as he thought she had knocked herself out earlier, “is someone with mild psychic powers. Remember that lab that was on the news constantly a few years ago?”

Sam opened his mouth but Dean cut him off,

“Ten years ago we didn’t have much access to the news.” He said dryly.

Sam winced slightly. Dean tried not to remember how life with John had been. After Mary died John became obsessed with killing her murderer and did some less than legal things and often left them for weeks on end. During these times Sam was to concerned with keeping up in school and Dean was busy doing what ever he could to make sure they had enough money to survive. Not much spare time for keeping up with recent events.

“Well, judging from the looks on your faces this took a turn for the angsty. I’m going to go pilot the ship.”

~

Dean was handling waiting for Charlie and Kevin fairly well.

“Dean, if you do not stop pacing I swear I will withhold sex for a week.” Cas said without looking up from the book he was currently reading while perched on their bed.

“No you wont.” Dean did not stop pacing.

“Are you certain you want to test that?” Cas looked up this time. Put the book down and everything.

Dean did not want to test that so he sat down next to Cas in a very calm, non-dramatic way. Listen to nothing Castiel says on the matter.

“It’s just...Kevin doesn’t do missions, alright? He’s the guy that plans missions he doesn’t actually go on them.” Dean sighed.

“Charlie is with him though. She’s more than capable of taking care of herself as well as a couple others. Chances are he wont even have to do anything.” Cas tried to reassure him. It didn’t work.

~

Several hours, Cas, erm, distracting Dean and a lot of pacing later Charlie and Kevin returned with a demon in tow.

The demon was warped in duck tape pretty much everywhere besides her head and legs. Her red to black horns point straight at the celling and her dark hair fell around her face that almost reminded Dean of Meg. There was also a strip of duck tape over her mouth and she looked mad.

“Kevin caught a demon!” Charlie announced happily as the two of them dragged the demon onto the ship.

“Kevin? Kevin caught the demon? Our Kevin? Kevin Tran, that is the Kevin you are speaking of?” Gabriel questioned.

“Hell yeah!” Charlie was grinning.

“How on earth?” Bela asked.

“Because I’m Kevin Freakin’ Solo. Though, I’d still rather remain on the ship during missions.” Kevin said.

“How’d the mission g- RUBY?!” Sam said, shocked, as he walked into the common area which everyone had migrated to.

“This is not happening.” Jess groaned. Which, what?

“You guys know this chick?” Dean asked.

“This is a nightmare. This has to be a terrible nightmare.” Sam muttered.

“Of all the demons in the ‘verse....” Jess sighed into her hands, which at some point had traveled to her mouth.

“Sam, Jess, how do you know this demon?” Cas tried asking.

The demon shifted her glare from Sam and Jess to Cas.

“Uh, how about we just tie her up in the brig-”

“Or not since that’s my room.”

“-and get some answers later.” Dean continued, ignoring Meg.

“I can count the amount of times you’ve actually used your room on one hand.” Charlie pointed out.

“Fair enough.” Meg shrugged.

Moving Ruby to Meg’s room was fairly easy-

“MY LEG!”

“Shut up, Gabriel. She didn’t kick you that hard.”

-for most of the crew. They secured her with the shackles hanging from the wall. Dean didn’t really want to know if Meg and Charlie had ever used those but judging from their smug looks they had. Gross.

“How did you not realize your room was the brig when you have fucking shackles attached to your wall?!” Sam asked.

Meg just shrugged.

Ruby glared at them while they decided who could stay in the room.

“What are you talking about? We can totally fit everyone in there.” Gabriel said.

“So Gabriel has to wait outside.” Dean spoke over him, “We really only need me in there.”

“Yes, yes, you’re amazing at torture. But so am I.” Gabriel grinned. Dean didn’t believe him for a second.

“I’m sure annoying information out of people has worked quite well for you in the past but this is a serious situation.” Cas also didn’t buy it.

“I’m hurt bro.” Gabriel said, placing his hand over his heart.

“Wounded even?” Dean said, raising his eyebrow.

“Hurt, Dean.” Gabriel said.

“Screw this I’m going in.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Wait!” Sam spoke up. Was Dean finally going to get some answers about how he knows this Ruby chick?

“What?” He asked.

“Just-”

“Hurt her. Very badly.” Jess cut Sam off. The amount of venom in her voice caused Dean to pause for a second.

“The hell?” He muttered under his breath. Cas looked a little concerned and Jess’ tone.

“Yeah...Sure.” Dean quickly retreated back into Meg’s room. He locked the door behind him and he wasn’t sure if he did that to protect the crew of Ruby.

Ruby glared at him. Dean ripped the duct tape off her mouth.

“Who do I have to kill to get some french fries around here?” She said.

“I have questions.” Dean said. Admittedly he could’ve had a better opening. In his defence he hadn’t interigated anyone on a while.

“Well you don’t seem like the sort of creeps that kidnap someone for no reason so I’d already come to that conclusion, thanks.” She rolled her eyes.

“Well, since you already know why you’re here why not just tell me about your boss.” Dean didn’t miss a beat.

“Or we could talk about Sam Winchester. I saw him while your goons were dragging me in. He’s got quite the past.” She grinned and Dean very much wanted to hit her but he knew he should wait another minute before doing that no matter how much not punching her sucked.

“Does the name Meg Masters ring any bells?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, she’s a bitch. Now about Sa-” Dean backhanded her.

“Stay on topic.” He growled.

“Ha. Ouch.” She spat blood at the floor. “Really, I’d think you’d want to know about your crewmembers pasts.”

“Your boss.” Dean picked up a knife and began twirling it. Ruby eyed the knife for a second before sighing exasperatedly.

“What in the ‘verse do you want with Lucifer Novak?” She said, rolling her eyes.

“Well, the name was helpful but you happened to know where he spends his time....?” Dean continued to twirl the knife.

“I’ve got no idea.” She said.

Dean stood up and pointed the knife at her.

“You know, the knife has been soaking in salt water.” He raised his eyebrow.

Ruby didn’t budge. Dean sliced a slow line over her forearm while she screamed loud enough the Dean’s eardrums began to hurt.

“I DON’T FUCKING KNOW!” She screamed.

“That’s a shame.” Dean cut another deeper line near the first one. “Oh, that’ll probably scar. Not so sorry about that. Where is Lucifer?”

“HE DIDN’T TELL ANY OF US WHERE HE WENT, ALRIGHT?”

Dean let up for a second and let Ruby catch her breath through her clenched teeth.

“I don’t believe you.” Dean said after a couple seconds and hit her across her face, his fist was still clenched around the knife so it hit a little harder.

“Oh, fuck you.” She spat.

“I doubt my boyfriend would appreciate you asking, thanks. Where’s your boss?” Dean put the knife against her neck.

“Some planet in the Setia Quadrant.” Ruby hissed. “Now, will you kindly get that knife away from my neck.”

Dean leaned back and put the knife back on the desk and sat down of Meg’s bed again.

“That wasn’t so hard. Now, you wouldn’t happen to know what he’s up to, would you?” He asked. Dean didn’t actually expect her to know but it’s better to ask than look like an idiot later when it turned out she helped mastermind this whole apocalypse thing.

“I don’t.” She said. “Hey! If I knew I’d tell you, alright?” She added when Dean made a motion towards the knife where it was sitting in a cup of saltwater.

“I believe you.” Dean said.

Ruby smiled, relieved.

“But I can’t let you leave.” He said. Her black eyes filled with fear.

“Wait! Don’t you want to know what Sam has done?” She said frantically.

“Not really.” That was a lie. He really wanted to know but he didn’t want to hear it from Lucifer’s bitch.

“He’s an addict! Azezel had him hooked on-” Ruby is cut off by Dean stabbing he in the chest.

“Yeah, that’s enough of that.” He slices her throat for good measure.

~

When he left the room Sam, Jess and Gabriel looked unsettled. Most of the rest of the crew began arguing over who was on body disposal duty but Dean’s world tunneled til he could only see Cas. Cas just looked a little sad. He walked up to Dean and placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder to gentally guide Dean back to their room. Tourture always took a lot of Dean. It reminded him of a darker part of past that he’d rather not think about. Her barely noticed Cas laying him down in bed and curling up next to him, wrapping his wings around him. He always made sure to hold Dean tight and whisper reassurances in his ear until he felt like himself again.

“I love you.” Dean murmured.

“I love you too.” Cas whispered, holding Dean tighter, as though he was afraid he might slip away.


	5. In Which The Crew Breaks Into A Mansion

Dean called a meeting to discuss what Ruby had told them and to tell the crew just who it was they were after. Most of the crew paled when they heard who it was ripping things apart. Dean guessed they’d heard of the douche. Or should he say ‘rich douche’ since it turns out the guy was loaded. Dean hadn’t really been keeping up the news but it turns out the Novak’s were an extremely powerful family that controlled all Angel planets, some Human planets and even a few Demon planets thanks to Lucifer. Turns out that wasn’t good enough for Lucifer though since it seemed he was after the multiverse. Greedy dick.

A day after the meeting Charlie’s research hit a major breakthrough and she found exactly where Lucifer was hiding. Turns out the Novak’s had some secret mansion that only they knew about. They had monthly parties. She had even found blueprints which really helped Kevin put together a plan to get in, look around, wreck any universe destroying crap and get out. There was even a family get together thing happening to no one would question a couple unfamiliar faces. The plan was pretty well laid out but, of course, things didn’t go how they wanted.

~

“What is taking them so long?” Sam asked anxiously.

“They’ve only been gone five minutes. Take a breath.” Dean said, trying to calm his brother down a little.

“Maybe Jess and I should’ve stayed on the ship with Kevin.” Sam ignored Dean.

Dean probably would’ve cared more about his brother’s potential meltdown if it hadn’t been for the fact that Cas looked like he was about to puke. He was pale and his eyes kept darting about almost frantically.

“You alright?” Dean asked, running his hand through Cas’ feathers soothingly.

“I’m fine.” Cas said, clearly not fine.

“Yeah, that’s a Winchester ‘I’m fine’. I can tell. What’s going on?” Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and Cas leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“It’s nothing, Dean.” Cas insisted.

“It’s not nothing but we don’t really have time to talk about whatever it is right now. You think you can pull it together for this?” Dean asked.

“Yes. I can do this.” Cas nodded. Dean could see Cas stealing himself. He was worried but he had to push it out of his mind for now.

He looked over at Sam to see him talking to an equally freaked out Gabriel. Dean had never seen Gabriel look this uncomfortable before. It was unsettling.

Then the girls returned.

“New outfits for all!” Charlie announced as she walked into the shack they were hiding in.

“Getting them was easy as cake.” Meg said. She never said ‘easy as pie’ to piss Dean off a bit. It almost always worked but Dean was still worried about Cas and Gabriel. Mostly Cas though.

“You’re alright?” Sam rushed over to Jess.

“I’m fine. All we had to do was lure a few guards away, knock them unconcious and steal their clothes. No problem.” She grinned.

“I told you she’d be okay.” Gabriel said.

“Let’s hurry up and change and do this shit before they realize they’re missing a few guards.” Charlie said throwing a uniform at each of them.

The uniforms pretty basic. Black, pockets everywhere, boots and a belt filled with useless crap.

Once they were all in their stolen uniforms they began the next stage of their plan. The next stage was basically just walking towards where Kevin was certain there was a secret room while trying to look like they belonged there. It seemed simple until they reached said secret room.

“Of course. It’s locked.” Dean sighed.

“We really should’ve seen this coming.” Cas said.

“Shockingly, standing here staring at the door wont change anything.” Meg pointed out.

“Hey, Kev. Is there another way in?” Charlie asked through the coms.

“Well, Kind of. You’re going to have to head back to that one room that had a guy with eyes the Charlie claimed could see into your soul standing outside it. Then you have to climb into the celling and I’ll direct you from there.” Kevin said.

“The celling?” Sam asked.

“Did I fucking stutter.” Kevin said.

Once they found the room Charlie locked the door behind them in the least suspicious way possible.

“Anyone know how we’re getting into the celling?” Cas asked.

“No clue.” Dean shrugged.

“Human tower?” Gabriel suggested.

“Yes, because that would totally work.” Cas rolled his eyes.

“It could work!” Gabriel said.

“Not with this group of people.” Cas said.

“You saying we’re not strong?” Meg asked.

“To be fair, aside from the Winchesters and you, we aren’t really physically strong.” Bela pointed out.

“What about Castiel?” Jess asked.

“He’s practically a Winchester so I grouped him in.” Meg said.

“Guys. There are tables in here.” Dean pointed out.

“Are we stacking tables on top of each other because I’m not sure that would work.” Cas said.

“That is exactly what we’re doing.” Dean said happily.

“And when someone comes in here to find the tables stacked they wont suspect a thing.” Cas said. Dean shrugged.

“Never said it was a perfect plan.” He said, grinning.

“One day I’m going to ditch you idiots and that day may be fast approaching.” Bela said without emotion.

“What are you guy waiting for? Stack some tables!” Charlie began dragging a few tables over to make a base.

It only took a few minutes to get a table stack that reached the celling and was climbable.

“Who’s going first?” Sam asked.

“Not me, that for sure.” Bela said.

“I’d rather Charlie and I were in the middle.” Meg said.

“Sam and Jess also in the middle. I’ll go in the back. Better to stare at everyone’s asses from the back.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

“Guess we’re in the lead.” Cas said to Dean.

“Alright but you’re behind me.” Dean said. The people in the front and back were mostly likely to get caught or killed so there was no way Dean would let Cas go in the lead. Besides, he was captain, he should be first.

“Dean wait-” Cas began but Dean had already crawled into the celling.

Once they were all in the celling Kevin began guiding them towards the room. Things went smoother than Dean expected. Aside from Gabriel’s comments,

“Well, Charlie’s unbelievably lucky.”

“Stop staring at my ass, Gabriel.”

“OW! You bitch!”

“Shut up Gabriel.”

“She kicked me in the face!”

“I said shut up Gabriel.”

Everything went according to plan B until they were over the dining room. Apparently the celling was weaker in here that in the other rooms. Dean could feel it giving out beneath him and he only had enough time to silently curse their luck before they all crashed into the middle of the monthly Novak family get together.

Everything was silent for a second in which Dean registered that many people in very fancy clothes were staring at them, the dining room was actually quite nice and somehow both Cas and Sam had managed to land on top on if him.

Then all hell broke loose.

“WHAT THE HELL?”

“WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?”

“SECURITY!”

“Is that?”

“It can’t be...”

“ARE THOSE THE WOMEN THAT WERE ON THE NEWS?”

“ARREST THEM!”

“Hang on! I think that’s....”

“CASTIEL? GABRIEL?”

“Oh fuck.” Cas and Gabriel muttered.

The group was dragged to their feet by the actual guards.

“Uh, Cas? Care to explain why these guys know your names?” Dean hissed.

Cas just shot Dean a panicked look and barely managed to say “I’m so sorry.” before he was cut off by one of the Novaks.

“To what do we owe the honor of you two, well, dropping in?” an angel with wings so red they looked like there were stained with blood spoke up.

“We missed you stuck up idiots and wanted to surprise you, obviously.” Gabriel grinned.

“Hang on, aren’t those the women who were wanted for multiple counts of thievery and murder?” Another spoke up. Dean was going to call him Goldie Wings because those things were golder than Gabriel’s and that’s saying something.

“I believe you’re right. We’ll have them in locked up soon enough.” This time it was an older chick who spoke. Dean decided he didn’t like her.

“Mother, would it be all right if only the criminals were arrested? Can’t Castiel and Gabriel come home?” The one who spoke this time was actually kind of adorable. She reminded Dean of Cas a bit. She stood as stiffly as Cas had when he’d first arrived, her equally black wings drawn up. She tilted her head in the way Dean was so used to seeing Cas do. These two shared more resemblance than Gabriel and Cas did! Then it hit him. Castiel and Gabriel were Novaks. He felt his head spin a bit with this realization.

“If they are willing to spend their time around people like them than it wouldn’t be much of a stretch to think they may be criminals as well.” ‘Mother’ said. Oh wow, she was probably Cas and Gabriel’s mom.

An angel with fiery orange wings and hair to match was frantically glancing between Cas, Gabriel, and some point behind them.

“Look, mom, you don’t like us and we don’t like you so why don’t you just let us get out of here and you’ll never have to worry about us again, sound good?” Gabriel said.

Cas continued to glare at his mother. If looks could kill...

Suddenly redhead chick darted towards a wall, shoving Novaks out of her way. Once she reached the wall she slammed something and the lights instantly went out.

“RUN, YOU IDIOTS!” Someone, probably redhead, shrieked.

Considering the guards weren’t actually holding any of the them tight they use the confusion get free and ran as fast as their legs could take them towards where they were pretty sure was an exit.

“So, plan C for Cas knocks down the door?” Charlie asked.

“No. Plan G for get the hell out of here!” Gabriel said.

“We’re on the way to the door though. We take that turn up ahead and we could make it.” Meg pointed out.

“I’m with Gabriel here.” Bela said.

“We’ll probably never get another chance to break in here though.” Jess pointed out.

“So?” Bela asked.

“So I don’t want this Lucifer guy to control the world or rip it apart or whatever he’s planning!” Jess shouted.

“I’d say we try to take out the machine but Dean is in charge.” Cas said.

“I agree with Cas. Better try and destroy this thing.” Dean said.

Meanwhile the guards had come to their senses and began chasing the crew through the halls. Dean’s lungs were beginning to burn but he knew they were getting nearer to the door. Suddenly Sam tripped and fell on his face. Dean was about to turn and grab him before the guards come reach him but Gabriel beat both him and Jess to it.

“I’LL SAVE YOU SAMMY!” Gabriel shouted as he hauled Sam to his feet quickly. They caught up to Jess pretty fast.

“I thought you didn’t like us?” Jess questioned. Gabriel just shrugged.

“So, you’re a Novak?” Dean asked Cas.

“Do you really think this is a good time?” Cas shouted, annoyed.

“Well, we should probably talk about this sometime.” Dean shrugged. Cas just glared at him for a second before shifting his attention back to running.

“Will all of you just shut up and run!” Bela yelled.

It took them another minute to reach the door. When they did Cas didn’t hesitate before blasting it to pieces, but before they could get anywhere near the machine a guard managed to catch up and grab hold of Charlie and point a gun at her head.

“Stop where you are or I will not hesitate to pull the trigger.” He growled.

Dean felt his blood run cold and instantly stopped moving. The crew followed his example. Meg glared at the guard and was probably planning his brutal murder. The other guards showed up and quickly cuffed to crew and began walking them to some other room.

“Any idea where we’re headed?” Dean asked Cas.

“No.” Cas said.

“You sure? ‘cause these guys say you’re a Novak so you’ve gotta have been here before.” Dean pressed. Cas sighed.

“My family is highly secretive. Chances are they’re going to lock us up or kill us.” Cas said with far less emotion than that statement required.

“Kill us? How’re you so calm about that?” Dean asked slightly panicked.

“I think I may be in shock.” Cas said, equally emotionlessly. That would explain a few things.

“Yeah, that makes sense. We’ll get out of here.” Dean highly doubted they’d get out of there but if Cas was in shock he needed some sort of reassurance.

“And how’re we going to do that, exactly?” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Shut up Gabriel.” Dean growled.

“I’m totally willing to ditch these guys and join you Novaks, by the way.” Bela said. The guards didn’t reply. “Worth a shot.” She shrugged.

“Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?” Jess asked angrily.

“No.” Bela said.

It only took another minute before the guards halted suddenly. One went over to a keypad and entered the code for the door opened before the other guards shoved the crew inside the room. The door locked behind them.

“Lucifer sends his regards and apologizes that he couldn’t be here to bid farewell to his second and third least favorite brothers.” The guards who’d pointed the gun at Charlie said before pushing a button outside the door.

Electricity began crackling in the middle of the room and Dean really hoped he was wrong about what he thought it was.

“Best hang onto something. This one leads to a black hole.” Another guard laughed.

“Of course. Why did I expect any different?” Cas said while grabbing Dean’s arm and dragging he to a part of the room that had several bars attached to it. Probably because Lucifer wanted his victims to feel like they had some hope of survival. Sadistic bastard.

“Well, it’s not going to help any but you all might want to follow Cassie’s lead and gain and extra minute or two of life.” Gabriel said, grabbing one of the bars.

The crews ran to find a place to hold on before the tear opened entirely. The pull of the tear quickly kicked in and everyone became horizontal. Dean didn’t know how long they could hold on or if there was really any point considering they’d probably just be left their until the got sucked in.

“So, we’re probably going to die.” Charlie said. “Meg, I love you. You’re amazing and I just...I don’t even have words to describe how much I love you. Dean, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had. Thanks for not letting me go to jail and giving me a place to live and all that.”

“Don’t. Don’t say goodbye. We’ll get out of this. We all will.” Meg was tearing up but her voice managed to remain calm. Dean’s eyes also felt pretty wet.

“Dean....” Cas looked into Dean’s eyes and the amount of sadness in his blue eyes broke Dean’s heart. He never wanted to see that look on Cas’ face again. “I’m sorry.”

“S’not your fault, Cas.” Dean said, voice shaking. “I love you, by the way.” Dean tried for a smile but it didn’t happen.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you...” Cas began again.

“It’s alright, man. They were after you, I get it. It’s fine.” Dean tried to reassure Cas.

“Hey, Jess, Sam. I’m sorry I pretended to hate you before. Cas, I’m sorry I almost killed your boyfriend that one time.” Gabriel said.

“When did you almost kill Dean?” Sam asked.

“That’s what you focus on? Why do I even bother?” Gabriel groaned.

“I don’t hate you either, Gabe.” Jess said.

“Though I do value myself above all of you and would betray all of you in a heartbeat I do care for you a bit.” Bela said.

“Thanks, Bela. means a lot.” Meg said. Bela probably would’ve shrugged had she been able.

“So....How do you think Kevin’s doing? I think our coms went out when we crashed through the celling.” Charlie said. Dean had totally forgotten about Kevin.

“He’s probably already seen us die.” Cas said.

“That’s kinda morbid, Cas.” Dean pointed out.

“It’s true, though.” Cas said.

Then Dean felt his grip begin to slip. He barely had time to realize this before his grip completely gave out and he flew into the tear. As he went he heard the screams of his crew but the only thing he saw was Castiel’s horrified face as his lips formed Dean’s name. Then he was through the tear and he couldn’t breath.


	6. In Which Dean Doesn’t Know What’s Happening

Dean opened his eyes to what looked like a completely trashed beach. There were piles of torn wood scattered all over the place. On the sand, in the ocean, you name it it was trashed. Unless he was very wrong about what was at the center of a black hole Lucifer’s gang had been very wrong about where that tear lead. Dean got to his feet and began making his way through the wood to see whether or not he was alone. 

It took him an hour before he heard a muffled yelling. He couldn’t make out much other than that it was probably a person who was shouting. Dean began walking towards the noise. He really hoped it wasn’t actually something that was planning to kill him or something. The yelling cut off after a few minutes but Dean kept heading towards it.

When he reached where he was certain the voice had come from he looked around for another couple of hours because he had nothing else to do and hey, it might’ve been one of his crew. He hoped they’d managed to stay in their own universe but what’re the chances he was the only one to fall through. He didn’t find anything, though. Whoever or whatever it was must’ve ran off.

“HEY!” Dean yelled, hoping that if any of his crew was around they’d hear it. “HEYYY!! ANYONE OUT THERE? CAS? SAM? CHAR-” He was cut of by someone shoving a hand over his mouth.

“Are you completely stupid?” A voice growled in his ear. “Get down here.” Dean was promptly dragged into a stack of wood that’d formed a shack.

“What the hell?” He snapped as soon as the hand was removed from his mouth. He turned to find himself a bearded man, about his own age, with kind eyes.

“I’m Benny, nice to meet ya and you’re welcome.” The man, Benny, said.

“What? Could you explain what exactly is going on here?” Dean asked. “There was someone shouting on that hill a couple hours ago. What happened to them?”

“Well, to hazard a guess, he was pulled into a nearby pile by a vampire who was trying save his skin.” Benny said slowly, as though he was talking to a child. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Vampire. Yeah right, no such thing. The truth. Now.” Dean glared at Benny. Benny just looked mildly confused.

“Well, if vampires aren’t real wish someone’d told me about my lack of existence. Did you hit your head or something?” Benny said.

“What are you-” Then Dean realized that, duh, other dimension. Maybe vampires were a thing here. “So, vampires are real. Huh.”

“I should get a medic to check your head.” Benny said, concerned.

“No, no. I’m fine. Just, uh, I just have some memory problems. Don’t worry about it.” Dean tried to lie. He couldn’t tell if Benny bought it or not.

“Well, Dean, I’d best get you back to base camp.” Benny said.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good plan.” Dean nodded.

Just before they left out the back door Dean heard a voice calling. He quickly popped his head outside, hoping to see who it was. To his shock he saw Benny running up the hill towards someone who he couldn’t quite make out. Then he felt someone pull him back into the hiding spot.

“What are you doing?!” Benny hissed.

“I don’t- You were outside a second ago.” Dean said, confused.

“Of course I am. You sure you’re feeling alright?” Benny asked.

“I....Yeah. Just my memory thing.” Dean shrugged and went with Benny.

Before he went out the back door he turned and saw himself getting dragged into the shelter by Benny. He did not want to think about that one to long so he hurried up and followed Benny.

 

“Why was I back there?” Dean finally asked. He wondered what sort of messed up dimension he’d landed in.

“We were on the beach.” Benny said as though it explained anything.

“Right, yeah. But what does that mean? Why were there two of me?” Dean asked, really wanting some sort of answer.

Benny just gave him a look as if to tell him he was stupid and kept walking. What the hell sort of place was this?

~

Dean didn’t know what to expect of ‘base camp’ but it wasn’t this. It looked like an abandoned earth city. It was over grown with weeds and everything was cracked and broken down. When he looked at one of the weeds closed he noticed that it was oddly pinkish-red and oozing something that greatly resembled blood. Seriously, what the hell. Then he noticed the buildings were rippling ever so slightly. Almost as though they were a bad hologram but the were real, there was no doubt about that considering Dean had ran into one of them.

“What is this place?” He asked aloud.

“Base camp. You know, where we all hide out.” Benny said, not really explaining much.

They reached a tower that was strangely absent of the weird weeds that Dean strongly suspected weren’t plant matter. Benny quietly opened the door and walked right in. Dean hesitantly followed, one hand on his gun just incase.

“Welcome to base camp.” Benny smiled at him.

The inside of the building looked like a circular cave of sorts. There were people going in and out of holes in the side of wall. The holes lined everything and there were ramps that helped people get to the one high up in the wall. The holes were slightly taller than a person and slightly wider. It was creepy to watch people walking in and out of these person sized holes and Dean resolved to get out of this dimension as quickly as possible.

“Uh, where do those holes lead?” He managed to ask.

“Some to peoples homes, some to public spaces.” Benny shrugged.

“Right.” Dean nodded. “So, where should I be heading?”

“To Pamela’s. She organizes us. She’l have a place for you.” Benny said in what Dean thought was supposed to be a reassuring tone but he was to freaked out by this place to gain any comfort from his words.

Benny headed towards one of the tunnels and motioned Dean to follow. Dean did not want to get in the tunnel but he didn’t really see another option.

Dean hadn’t thought of himself as clostrophobic but as soon as he set foot in the tunnel he figured he’d probably have to reconsider that. It wasn’t that he didn’t have room to breath or anything, the tunnel was roomier than it’d looked at first but it was still so closed in that Dean felt trapped. 

When he was so far into the tunnel that he could no longer see the entrance the entire tunnel began to shake.

“Uh, Benny? That’s not normal, is it?” He asked.

“No. It’d probably be smart for us to run.” Benny said before taking off.

“Shouldn’t we head back the way we came?” Dean asked.

Almost on answer to his question the tunnel behind them began to collapse.

“Forward it is!” Dean shouted, now only one step behind Benny. “What’s happening?”

“You’re memory really is faulty, huh?” Benny said, “Well, it’s an Morto’Nokto.”

“A what? Why is it attacking your camp? And can we kill it?” Dean asked.

“No, we can’t kill them. We’ve tried. Just keep running.” Benny said.

They ran for what felt like hours. Dean’s legs felt like they were about to explode and his lungs were on fire. Finally Benny dragged him down a side tunnel. The only ran for a little while longer before Benny stopped. Dean looked back to see the tunnel continue to collapse right in front of them. They’d only just made it out of the way of the Mort-Whatever. After Dean was sure the thing wasn’t going to come back here he allowed himself to collapse next to Benny.

“But seriously, what was that?” Dean managed to ask between pants.

“Morto’Nokto. They come out at night. Everyone knows this.” Benny looked at him, confused.

“Well, I don’t. Memory, remember?” Dean cited his excuse.

“Right. Well, you should stick around here. You’d die on your own.” Benny said.

“Glad you have so much confidence in me.” Dean laughed.

“Just stating facts, brother.” Benny grinned.

“Hey, you don’t happen to know if any other new people showed about around the time I did?” Dean asked, wondering about his crew. e really hoped they were alright.

“Hang on a second and I’ll check.” Benny said.

“How would you ch- HOLY SHIT!” Dean cut himself off.

Benny’s eyes had begun to glow a bright green. Dean waved his hand in front of the man’s face but he didn’t react at all.

“That’s not natural.” Dean muttered.

Then Benny’s eyes closed suddenly and when he opened his eyes again they were normal.

“Ava says she found another guy out on the beach. He’s really weird though.” Benny said. Then he saw the unsettled look on Dean’s face. “Why’re you looking like that?”

“No reason.” Dean managed. “Weird how?”

“She says the guy’s got wings. Personally I wont believe it til I see it.” Benny shrugged. So, it was either Cas or Gabriel. Or a guard if the others had managed to escape and shove the guards through the tear but Dean doubted that had happened.

“Did Ava mention what color the guy’s wings are?” Dean asked.

Benny just looked at him oddly before leading him down another tunnel that he said would take them to Ava.

~

This journey through the tunnels was fairly uneventful compared to the last one. They walked for about twenty or so minutes before reaching a door. Dean followed Benny into the room. It was round and quite small. There were several chairs and table and a person shaped hole that creeped him out a bit.

“There’s no one here.” Dean said.

“I guess Ava’s out.” Benny frowned. “She said she was here.”

“Can’t you do that mind meld thing and ask where they are? I want to see thee winged guy.” Dean said impatiently. Then a chair shifted slightly.

Dean and Benny looked at each other for a second before heading towards the table. Benny grabbed the back of the chair and Dean pointed his gun at the table. Benny quickly pulled the chair away from the table. Dean found himself pointing his gun at a frightened looking woman. Dean quickly put his gun away since she was unarmed and was probably that Ava chick Benny had mind melded with earlier.

“Ava! You scared us. Where’s wings?” Benny said confirming Dean’s thought about who she was.

“He just ran off! I couldn’t stop him.” Ava said, getting out from under the table.

“Why were you under the table?” Benny asked.

“Who is he?” Ava asked, looking at Dean.

“Where’s the angel?” Dean demanded.

“The what?” Benny and Ava asked at the same time.

“The guy with wings.” Dean explained. “Where is he?”

“He ran off.” Ava said slowly. “How do you that word?”

“What word?” Dean asked.

“Angel. It’s what he called himself.” Ava said. Dean realized he’d messed up.

“Um..I’ve ran into a few angels before.” Dean shrugged, hoping she’d drop it.

“First you have memory problems, then you know an angel? That’s mighty odd, if I may said so.” Benny said.

“It’s just a coincidence.” Dean shrugged, hoping they bought it.

“Sure.” Benny said clearly not believing him.

“If you said so.” Ava said equally disbelievingly.

“Glad that’s cleared up. But still, where’d the angel go?” Dean asked.

“I’ll show you were I saw him run off to but I have no idea where he is now. Kept saying he was looking for someone.” She began walking towards the door.

“Who’d he say he was looking for?” Dean asked.

“Some guy named Dean.” Ava said. Dean didn’t know if he wanted to hope it was Cas or not. Benny looked at Dean oddly again but Dean ignored him.

“What’d he look like?” Dean asked.

“What’s with all the questions? Who even are you?” Ava asked, turning to glare at Dean.

“Uh, I’m Dean. I may know this angel.” Dean shrugged.

“What is going on?” Ava demanded, pointing some sort of buzzing sharpened stick at Dean who raised his arms in surrender.

“Woah, alright. Uh, I’m from another dimension. I fell through a hole between worlds and I’m fairly certain several of my friends fell through too and this angel may be my boyfriend. That good enough? Can you put down the stick now?” Dean said.

“As if. The truth.” Ava said. She pushed the stick right up against Dean’s throat. He could feel the buzzing through his neck, head, and a bit in his shoulders. It was unsettling.

“That is the truth! Do you think I’d make something like that up while someone’s pointing a weird spear at me?” Dean snapped.

“Maybe you should let him go, Ava.” Benny said.

“No. Things have been getting worse here. How do we know he’s not leviathan?” Ava snapped.

“Not what?” Dean asked. Ava put a bit more pressure on the stick. Dean decided he’d better stop asking questions.

“If you’re so worried about him being leviathan why haven’t you cut him yet?” Benny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ava promptly pulled out a knife that glowed for some reason and cut Dean’s arm.

“The hell?!” Dean yelled in surprise.

“See, not leviathan. Maybe you could let him breath?” Benny said.

Ava let off the stick slightly.

“I meant put the spear down.” Benny said. 

Ava put the spear down slowly.

“Awesome. So you going to help m find the angel or should I just wander around her alone?” Dean asked, slightly pissed about being threatened.

“You’re on your own.” Ava said. She turned and began to walk away. “You coming, Benny?” She asked.

“I think I’ll stick with Dean for now. Someone should keep an eye on him.” Benny said.

“Fair enough.” Ava shrugged and continued to walk away.

“So, you’re from another dimension?” Benny asked, smiling slightly.

“Yeah. That was true.” Dean said.

“How’d you end up here?” Benny asked.

“That is a long ass story.” Dean said.

“Well, we’ll have time while looking for your angel.” Benny said, walking towards another offshoot tunnel.

“He might not even be my angel. He could be Gabriel or a guard or something.” Dean muttered while walking fast to catch up with Benny.

~

“I don’t know about people from your dimension but I need to sleep.” Benny said with a yawn.

“Yeah, sorry. I just need to know if he’s alright or if it even is him.” Dean sighed in defeat.

“I understand but it’s been almost a day. He could be long gone by now.” Benny pointed out.

Dean hated to admit it but the vampire was probably right. Cas was probably long gone. If it even was Cas is the fist place.

“We’ll find him tomorrow. Where do you live?” Dean asked.

“This way.” Benny lead him to a room that was identical to Ava’s.

“Erm, where’s your bed?” Dean asked.

“My what? Look, I’m beat. I’m just going to sleep. Feel free to crash wherever.” Benny yawned again before walking in to the person shaped hole in the wall. A panel of what looked like glass slide over it sealing it shut.

Dean didn’t have the energy to question it so he just curled up on the table and fell asleep rather quickly.

~

Dean woke with a start when he heard what sounded like glass shattering. He looked at Benny’s sleeping hole or whatever it was and saw the vampire breaking down the barrier.

“I meant to question that last night but I was tired. Why the hell do you sleep in a hole in the wall?” Dean asked.

Benny didn’t seem to hear him. A second later there was a loud pop and Dean clapped his hands over his ears.

“What the hell?” He shouted.

“Sorry about that. I assume you want to continue looking for your angel?” Benny said, brushing something glittery off himself while the ‘glass’ dissolved into a puddle of liquid that rushed back into the hole.

“Yeah...but first I really gotta ask you what the hell is going on?” Dean was a little freaked out. He was trying and failing not to let it show.

“I’m getting up?” Benny said as though it were obvious.

“Sure.” Dean said slowly. They looked at each other for a while before Benny broke the awkward silence.

“So I was think we should look around the city today since the angel isn’t in camp.” He suggested.

“Well, you do know this place better than me so why not.” Dean said.


	7. In Which Dean Finds An Angel

After a little over a week of searching Dean was beginning to lose hope of finding Cas. He’d talked to Ava again and finally got a description of the angel so he knew for sure it was Cas. He couldn’t spend all his time searching however so he’d met Pamela and gotten a job. He was now part of a small group that went to the beach to gather wood for the camp. There was a group for pretty much everything and seven guards assigned to each group to protect them from whatever was out there. Dean had begun to fall into a routine. Wake up on the table in his house (he refused to sleep in the hole in the wall), eat, gather wood, eat, search for Cas with Benny who was probably only tagging along to make sure Dean didn’t get himself killed, eat, sleep. Rinse repeat.

“Some guy was seen wandering around the beach. I assume you’re going to try and get retrieval duty?” Jo, Dean’s neighbor, teased when he stepped outside his door.

“Depends. Does the guy have wings?” Dean asked, not expecting a yes.

“He was to far away to see. I’ll send you out though.” Jo said. “You know, I seriously have to wonder if this angel of yours is even real.”

“What would the point of lying about that be? To get extra retrieval duty?” Dean laughed.

“Eh, good point. No one in their right mind likes that crap.” Jo said, rolling her eyes. “Good luck though. Maybe it’ll be your guy this time.”

Dean said a quick see ya to Jo before heading off to check in for retrieval duty. He was probably the only person in camp who willing went on retrievals one his day off. If there was even a slight chance it was Cas he would take it.

“Hey Ellen. Your kid’s sending me to the beach again.” Dean greeted woman in charge of keeping track of everyone’s coming and goings.

Ellen looked up from her floating computer-thingy for a second before typing something.

“Another guy who could be that angel you’re alway talking about?” Ellen asked needlessly.

“Yeah.” Dean said, grabbing his protective outfit. Apparently you could be poisoned by the sand without the right clothing. The sooner he found Cas and got out of here the better.

“Remember what happened last time. I don’t like seeing you get hurt.” Ellen said, concerned.

“You’ve known me for two weeks.” Dean pointed out, trying not to think about the last time. It’d been an angel, just not Cas.

“That doesn’t stop me from caring about you’re wellbeing.” Ellen pointed out.

“Yeah, yeah. See you later, Ellen.” Dean said before running off.

~

The reason no one wanted retrieval duty was because it was mostly just hours of wandering around the hot beach and occasionally running into a copy of yourself who you pointedly ignored so as not to cause any sort of paradox type thing. Dean had stopped questioning the beach.

After about two hours of searching Dean was about ready to give up when he spotted a figure in the distance. The closer he got to the figure the more it looked like they had wings. Dean’s heart rate sped up but he tried not to hope it was Cas. It could still be another guard. The last one they’d brought in ages ago claimed that ‘the one with the freaky black wings’ had jumped into the tear after Dean so he knew Cas was out there somewhere. Eventually he’d ran close enough to make out what looked like Cas’ trench coat. Dean was happier than he’d been these past few weeks and he began to shout Cas’ name as he ran up the sand hill towards the angel. Cas turned and let out a shout that sounded like Dean’s name and began running down the hill towards him. They met in the middle and Dean wasted no time on grabbing Cas and hugging him tight. Cas wrapped his arms and wings around Dean and held on equally tight. Then Dean broke into tears but very manly tears that were not as bad as Cas claims, alright?

“Dean.” Cas whispers as though he can’t believe it’s him.

Eventually Dean pulls himself together and takes a very small step back, arms still wrapped around the angel. Cas too refused to let go of Dean so they almost ended up looking like a couple about to slow dance but more desperate and less ridiculous.

“I can’t believe I finally found you.” Dean breathed, his eyes just taking in Cas’ face like they were starving for it. Then he cleared his throat before asking “ What happened back at the Novak place anyway?”

“I’m not sure. I, uh, jumped into the tear after you fairly quickly.” Cas said, looking embarrassed. Dean felt an odd combination of being thrilled to have found Cas and angry at his stupidity.

“What.” Dean tried very hard not to sound angry. Judging from Cas’ expression it didn’t work that well.

“I panicked.” Cas shrugged.

“You jumped into what you thought was a black hole!” Dean shouted.

“I thought you were dead!” Cas shouted back.

Then they heard a growling in the distance and Dean remembered that they were still in full view of any Morto’Nokto that could be wandering around.

“We should head to base camp before something kills us.” Dean said. He grabbed Cas’ hand, unwilling to loose contact with him after months apart.

“Base camp?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, they’re are people here. It’s a little weird but I’ve managed to get a place and an honest job. Now that I’ve found you we can work on getting out of here!” Dean rambled happily.

“The only way in or out are the tears.” Cas said, frowning.

“Maybe. Maybe we could make a tear machine or whatever it was.” Dean shrugged.

“How would we even begin to know how?” Cas asked.

“I saw the blueprints back at the lab.” Dean said.

“You saw the blueprints.”

“I can build pretty much anything so why not this.”

“Because it took many scientists years to make the first one.” Cas pointed out.

“Just shut up, Cas.” Dean said light heartedly.

~

The walk back seemed a lot shorter than the walk to the beach. Dean figured it was because he was on a bit of an emotional high from finding Cas. They spent the walk back talking about random things, Dean can’t even remember what, but he does remember that he didn’t let go of Cas’ hand and that Cas’ face practically glowed with joy.

When the reached the city Cas tore his eyes away from Dean to look around. He tilted his head a bit, confused. Dean couldn’t believe how much he missed that stupid head tilt.

“I was here before.” Cas said.

“Yeah, Ava said she found you but you ran off.” Dean said. Cas looked back at Dean.

“You were here the whole time?” Cas asked, voice sounding off.

“Well, not the whole time. I spent a good chunk of time looking for you.” Dean shrugged.

“If I hadn’t run away I wouldn’t’ve spent the last two weeks thinking you were dead....” Cas looked so...broken. Dean felt his heart ache.

“Hey, Cas, it’s alright. I’m clearly not dead and we’re together again so what say we find a way to bust out of this crazy ass dimension?” Dean said, trying to comfort his boyfriend. Cas smiled at Dean in return and the two continued to make their way to Base Camp.

When they got to Base Camp it was hard to make their way to Pamela due to everyone staring at Cas or, more specifically, his wings. Cas glanced around a little nervously at the whispers. Dean squeezed Cas’ hand to reassure him. Dean opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by the voice of his neighbor.

“Hey! DEAN! Is that the angel you’ve been looking for?” Jo shouted, pushing her way through the small crowd that had formed.

“Uh, yeah. Could you get everyone to leave or something?” Dean asked since Cas was looking very uncomfortable.

“No problem, man. GET BACK TO WORK!” Jo’s shout didn’t do anything. “Ugh. Hang on....YES, IT’S THE ANGEL DEAN’S BEEN LOOKING FOR. YES, HE’S GOT WINGS. NO, NEITHER OF THEM WANT YOU HERE. NOW LEAVE!” This time a very large chunk of the crowd left and the rest didn’t take to long to follow them.

“Thanks, Jo.” Dean said. “You want a tour or should we just go hide at my place for a while?” Dean asked Cas.

“I, uh, this place is strange.” Cas muttered. “And who are you?” He asked Jo.

“That’s Jo. She’s my neighbor. She’s also the one who spotted you today.” Dean said. “Jo, this is Cas. He’s-”

“I know. You wouldn’t shut up about your angel.” Jo rolled her eyes then turned to Cas. “I’m seriously glad he found you. Now, I’m off to get back to my actual job. See you guys later.” Jo left them with a wave.

“She seems nice.” Cas said, still sounding a little overwhelmed.

“Yeah, it’s nice to have a friend in such a weird place. Anyway, we should head off to my place. You look like you might want to sit down for a second.” Dean was concerned about Cas getting overwhelmed with Base Camp. Yeah, the entire world here was weird as hell but at least out there you didn’t have to think to much about how different the people here were. At Base Camp how different this place really was was kinda constantly shoved in your face.

“I’m fine.” Cas tried to object despite the fact that they’d started in the direction of Dean’s place. “I’ve been in the dimension for the same amount of time as you have.”

“Yeah, but you haven’t been around these people. I’ve been around these guys long enough that I blend in.” Dean said with a little bit of pride. Of course, he didn’t blend in that much but he was trying to impress Cas.

“I’m sure.” Cas rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face. “I doubt I’d ever fit in.” He added, flexing his wings pointedly.

“Good point. We’ll get by til we blow this joint.” Dean shrugged, still smiling.

That night Dean and Cas didn’t sleep until late into the night and when they finally fell asleep Dean was overjoyed to be wrapped in his angel’s wings again.

~

Dean woke to feathers in his face and it took him a second to remember that he had Cas back. Once he did he pulled Cas even closer to him and kissed him lightly of the forehead.

“Dean...?” Cas muttered sleepily.

“Yeah, angel.” Dean smiled. Cas suddenly turned his face up towards Dean quickly.

“You’re really here.” Cas said so quietly that Dean almost didn’t hear him. There was a small painful tug on Dean’s heart when he remembered that Cas had thought he was dead. Dean pulled Cas in to a slow, sleepy, sweet kiss.

“Love you.” Dean breathed.

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas smiled.

They sunk into another slow kiss. Dean knew he’d missed Cas but he hadn’t realized quite how much he’d missed him until he had him back. He ran a hand through Cas’ feathers slowly, loving the way Cas practically purred. Cas moved to Dean’s neck and began nipping and sucking.

“Cas,” Dean managed to pant out, “We don’t really have- uhn, we don’t have time for anything now.”

“Why not?” Cas pulled away for a second to ask.

“I have a job I need to get to.” Dean was surprised at how steady his voice was considering Cas had gone back to sucking hickeys on his neck.

“Your job can wait.” Cas said between kisses to Dean’s collarbone.

“I- hngh, yeah, I guess it can wait, yeah.” Dean felt Cas smile against his skin.

~

“I would ask what took you but your neck isn’t covered very well.” Benny said humor in his voice when Dean finally arrived at his job. Benny wasn’t mad since Dean was going to be late no matter what since he’d had to take Cas to Pam’s to get him a job.

“Er, yeah.” Dean wasn’t quite sure how to respond to his friend/boss commenting on his sex life as it hadn’t been a situation he’d ever been in before that moment.

“Well, now you’re finally here, group F needs an extra pair of hands...”

~

Dean’s work day past in a bit of a blur. He couldn’t wait to get back to Cas and at the same time he was worried about how the angel was doing which resulted in him being very distracted and not getting very much work done and by the end most of group F resented him a bit.

When it was time for lunch Dean practically ran to the dinning hall to see if Cas was there. He knew he was being clingy but to be fair he’d gone 16 days thinking he’d never see Cas again so he figured considering that he was acting with the right amount of clinginess. It was not hard to spot Cas what with his massive black wings and his being the only angel in the camp. Dean managed to hold back on the running when he made his way over to Cas.

“Dean.” Cas sighed in relief as soon as Dean made it to his side. Cas quickly took Dean’s hand again. Dean was a glad he wasn’t the only one who didn’t want to be be away from the other.

“Hey, Cas. How’s your new totally legal job?” Dean asked, smiling at his angel.

“I didn’t think I could miss thievery and smuggling this much until I had to spend an entire day sorting food.” Cas said. Dean had to laugh a bit at that.

“I thought you’d end up being a doctor or something?” Dean asked. “You know, considering your healing powers and all.”

“I, um, might have forgotten that I needed to mention those.” He muttered. “To be fair, back in our dimension everyone just knows that angels have these powers.”

“Well, if you do hate your job sorting food you could just mention them off hand and you’d probably get sent off to heal people faster than you can blink.” Dean shrugged.

Once they reached the front of the food line Cas looked so confused at the food that Dean figured he should just grab Cas’ meal as well since he’d already learned what was and wasn’t edible here.

“What did you eat before you got here?” Dean asked once they were seated at one of the oblong tables. Cas looked down and Dean felt himself get really worried. “Cas, you were eating, right?” He asked slowly.

“No.” Cas admitted. Dean had to stop himself from shouting at Cas’ apparent stupidity. The angel could’ve starved if Dean hadn’t found him. “You know that I can go weeks without food and be fine.” Cas added.

“Yeah, but you still shouldn’t! What if you’d’ve died?” Dean all but shouted at him. Cas glared at Dean and he instantly wished he’d been a little calmer since he really didn’t want to fight with Cas not even a full day after getting him back.

“There were hundreds of things far more likely to kill me.” Cas stated and Dean felt himself grow angry again.

“Really, Cas? Thanks for reminding me of that. Why did you have to jump after me anyway?” Dean growled.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to-”

“Mean to what, Cas? Remind me that I almost lost you? Remind me that we’re stuck here with possibly no way out? Yeah, thanks for that.” Dean knew that he should calm down a bit but he didn’t really want to. He’d been thrown into a strange dimension and separated from everyone and everything he knew and loved and he knew he shouldn’t take it out on Cas but he just couldn’t stop.

“It’s not my fault we’re here and we don’t know if we’re stuck.” Cas argued.

“It’s you’re fault you’re stuck here and it’s your crazy families fault that I’m stuck here.” Dean muttered.

“Did catch that.” Cas glared at Dean and he felt horrible but he didn’t really care.

“Fuck off, Castiel.” Dean got up and left for his room, ignoring the flash of pain in Cas’ eyes and how his wings dropped at the use of his full first name.

Once he reached his room he sat down and tried to cool down. Instantly, regret for what he’d said to Cas hit him. He’d spent how long search for this stupid angel love of his life only to push him away not even 24 hours after getting back? Nice move, Winchester. Luckily this wasn’t their first fight so Dean knew they’d probably be fine after they both cooled down but there was still that small bit of doubt that crawled in trying to convince him that Cas would break it off this time. Then Dean remembered that he’d just left an angel in a room full if people who’d never seen an angel before and that was probably not good.

Dean rushed back to the dinning hall to Cas with his wings pulled tight around himself as people kept trying to pet him. Cas was letting out a low growling noise as warning.

“Hey! Give him some space!” Dean shouted and most the the crowd scattered. The rest left when Dean gave them his best ‘I will find you and kill you’ glare. Dean walked up to Cas and gently ran his fingers down on of Cas’ wings.

“Hey, baby. Lets head back to the room, okay?” Dean said calmly.

“Go away, Dean. I’m fine.” Cas huffed, pulling his wings back to their usual place.

“Yeah, you looked fine. C’mon.” Dean pulled Cas to his feet but the angel was still glaring at him.

“I can take care of myself.” Cas growled. Still mad then.

“I know that but these guys don’t know that growling angel equals get the hell out if you don’t want to be smote.” Dean shrugged. “You’re not really supposed to kill anyone here.” Cas sighed.

“I know that, Dean. I’m not an idiot.” Cas continued to glare at him while they made their way back to the room. Dean knew Cas was way to pissed for him to be anything but calm so he tried although there was still a small part of himself that want to lash out at Cas. He squashed that part down. It wasn’t a very large part since he’d had time to cool down.

“I know you’re not. You’re one of the smartest people I know, curling yourself into ball wasn’t really going to you out on your own though.” Dean said this lightly so Cas knew that he didn’t want to fight right now.

“I suppose you’re correct but I didn’t really see a diplomatic way out for me considering that my people skills are a little rusty.” Cas sighed, letting the tension out of his body. “I’m sorry my brother sent us here.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault. I was just being a dick.” Dean said, shrugging a bit.

“Yes, you were. But still-”

“But nothing, Cas. It’s your crazy brother fault we’re here, not yours.” Dean said firmly, placing his hand on Cas’ shoulder to get him to face him while he spoke. “We’ll get the hell outta here together eventually, alright? Alright. Now lets go check out the library to see if they’ve got any info on building a wormhole outta here.”


	8. In Which Castiel And Dean Build A Particle Collider

Dean and Cas spent a week in this routine only with less fighting and more researching a way out and sex, not at the same time for the most part. Eventually they do make a break through on the ‘getting the hell outta here’ front.

“Cas! I think I found something.” Dean shouted excitedly, looking up from his book to see Cas do the same.

“Really?” Cas asked, mouth beginning to twitch into a small hesitant smile.

“Well, I found a list of particles that could hold open a wormhole if we managed to open out and all we’d need for that is particle collider which I could build with the weird crap here.” Dean was beaming. They were close.

“This is assuming you can create those particles and how do we know that we’re opening our wormhole to the correct universe?” Cas asked.

“Before we got here Jess mentioned that the tears seemed to open to the same universe in the same place so I’m going to assume that if we go back to where we first showed up we’re good.” Dean explain, not letting anything ruin his current optimism. He loved Cas but he missed the rest of his crew and he was going to take any chance they got to go home.

“Dean, this is amazing! But the question of creating the particles still stands.” Cas pointed out, the angel was smiling as well now.

“Jo has a lab. I’m sure she could help out with that.” It was true, Jo was surprisingly science-y for someone who mainly worked as a guard because she likes fighting things.

“She could probably help build the collider as well then.” Cas said.

“Yeah, but I don’t want her around it incase she gets sucked in or something. The wormhole will be part black hole, remember?” Dean pointed out.

“Good point.” Cas nodded. The angel broke out into a full on grin that made Dean’s heart stutter a bit. “We’re going home.”

“Yeah, Cas. We are.” Dean laughed.

Cas practically tackled Dean and smashed their lips together.

“Woah, calm down a little there, angel. Almost broke my nose.” Dean said when they finally broke apart for air.

“My apologies, Dean.” Cas said while smiling down at Dean.

Dean grinned back before pulling Cas in for another kiss.

~

A few hours later they went to see Jo about the particles.

“Well, that’s completely insane.” Jo crossed her arms and glared at them.

“This theory has existed centuries-” Cas started.

“In your dimension. Who knows if our physics are even similar enough for this to work.” She cut him off.

“From what I can tell the physics line up enough to at least give it a shot.” Dean shrugged. Jo glared at them for a minute before sighing in defeat.

“Fine. We’ll try it. Might as well, right? Where do you want me to build this thing?” Jo asked. Dean and Cas exchanged a look.

“Thing is, we’re building it. I don’t really want you anywhere near it since so far every one of these that we’ve seen has had a bit of a vacuum and being stuck in another dimension kinda sucks.” Dean said, shrugging. Jo glared at him again.

“So, you expect me to let you two idiots wander off to the beach on your own and live the rest of my life not knowing if you made it back to your dimension or were eaten? Fat chance.” She crossed her arms and lifted her chin with a sense of finality.

“No.” Dean said.

“C’mon!” Jo whined.

“No, Jo.” Dean sighed.

“You sound like you’re arguing with a child.” Cas pointed out.

“I feel like I’m arguing with a child.” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

“Why’d you guys even come to talk to me if I can’t even help you?” Jo said, raising her eyebrows.

“You can help us. We need something to-”

“Create a ring of particles blah blah blah, I know. I can do it-” Jo cut Dean off.

“Why didn’t you say so in the first place?” Cas cut in.

“If you’ll just let me finish! I can do it but it would be better if I were there to activate it-” Jo tried to explain.

“No way.” Dean interrupted again.

“DAMN IT, DEAN! LET ME SPEAK!” Jo shouted. Dean and Cas blinked a little surprised.

“Uh, go ahead.” Cas said while Dean nodded.

“Thank you. So, I can put a ring of stable particles that could wormhole open long enough for you two to get through but someones going to have to activate it and toss it in and that could be complicated so this whole process would go a lot faster if I didn’t have to dumb it down for you two.” Jo explained. Dean and Cas shared another look. “What?” Jo asked defensively.

“We’re both quite intelligent, I am certain we could be taught how to activate it.” Cas said.

“If you’re both so smart why do you even need me?” Jo asked, throwing her arms up.

“Because we don’t understand quantum physics and don’t have access to the lab.” Dean said and Jo growled at him. It took him off guard a bit.

“Fine. I’ll help you idiots.” Jo sighed.

“Thank you so much, Jo!” Dean hugged her. She froze up a bit. Dean was fairly certain she and Cas were rolling their eyes at him.

“Let go of me.”

“Okay.”

~

Dean and Cas spent the next few days waiting for Jo to finish the wormhole stabilizing thing and feeling restless. Finally she told them that it was ready.

“So, you guys remember how to activate it?” Jo asked.

“Yes.” Cas nods.

“And you’ve got the supplies to build the collider?” Jo shifted, crossing her arms.

“Yes, mom.” Dean rolled his eyes, smiling.

“Shut up.” Jo lightly punched him in the shoulder. “I’ve only known you guys for a month but I’m going to miss you.”

“We will miss you as well.” Cas said.

“Yeah. C’mere!” Dean opened his arms for a hug but Jo just glared at him and he laughed.

They said their goodbyes and drove out to the beach and set up the collider.

“You ready for this?” Dean asked.

“Not really.” Cas looked uncertain.

“Yeah, me either. Lets do this.” Dean started up the collider.

The humming it made was slightly ominous but Dean wasn’t about to let that stop them. He briefly considered making Cas stand a ways away until he knew it was safe but he knew exactly how his boyfriend would react to that so he let that thought die.

The humming sped up and the screen he’d put on the side started beeping to tell them it was ready. He flipped the switch and a light exploded from the machine. He grabbed Cas’ hand and they looked at each other both scared out of their minds as the wormhole formed in front of them. It suddenly occurred to Dean that he didn’t actually know if the wormhole was in the right place. Cas said it was and the angel basically had a built in compass but for all they knew that could’ve been thrown off or-

Cas was throwing the orb-shaped-wormhole-stabilizing-thingy into the wormhole and there was a flaw of light.

“Well, now or never.” Dean muttered.

Cas nodded and the two jumped into what Dean really hoped was their dimension.

~

Dean’s first thought upon waking is that the second time he went through a wormhole was way more intense than the first. Though, that only make sense considering he’d passed out right away the first time and this time he’d passed out about halfway through. The swirling colors that he’d never seen before mixed with the brightest light that was also void were probably going to haunt him for the rest of his life. Zero out of ten do not recommend wormhole travel.

His second thought was more along the lines of ‘Cas!’. Dean tore his eyes opened and closed them very quickly after that. The world was way to bright right now. He opened his eyes again but slower this time. He took in the sight of the room he’d been in only a month ago though now it was brightly lit and, thankfully, abandoned.

“Cas...” He managed to rasp out. His throat seriously hurt. He didn’t think it’d hurt this much last time.

“De..Dean...” Cas’ muffled voice came from his right. A huge weight lifted off of Dean’s chest with those words. “I don’t think I can move.”

“Yeah, me either. Just give it a minute, I guess.” Dean’s pain was already lessening. He supposed he must’ve been out for this bit last time. “Now would be a really handy time to use your healing powers.” Dean joked.

“Dean, you know that-” Cas started.

“You need to know what exactly it is that your healing. I know, I was just teasing you.” Dean laughed.

“I see. At least this pain is beginning to lessen.” Cas said.

“Yeah. Hopefully we’ll be able to move soon. What’re the chances someone walks in here within the next five minutes?” Dean almost laughed as he spoke.

“With our luck?” Cas grumbled and Dean actually managed a strangled, painful laugh at that, followed a painful groan. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“Does jumping through that wormhole count as hurting myself because I’ve already done that.” Dean muttered. He felt something soft drape over him. “Cas, is that you? Because I can’t even turn my head yet.”

“Yes. My wings have regained mobility.” Cas curled the wing around Dean a bit more. It was comforting to have contact with the angel since he couldn’t see him and the wing eased his anxiety a bit.

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean managed a smile.

After what felt like hours but was probably less then that they had regained enough mobility sit and finally to stand. After another while the pain had completely left their bodies and Dean had to question how no one had checked on the room in the hours they must’ve been there. Hell, maybe they’d even been there for days! Years even! In fact, how did they know that-

“Dean, we’ve only been here for twenty minutes.” Cas looked like he was trying not to laugh.

“How do you know that?” Dean asked, trying to fight off the blush creeping up his neck.

“I’m an angel, Dean. I know exactly how much time has past since we arrived.” Cas was grinning now and Dean leaned over and kissed his stupid, smart ass angel face. It was short yet sweet and he pulled away a little reluctantly.

“You think there are any weapons in here?” Dean asked.

“When I lived here there was a safe in that wall. Chances are they changed the code though.” Cas nodded at the far wall.

“Don’t worry about that. Just tell me where it is.” Dean smiled.

“Here.” Cas walked over and pressed his hand against the wall. A panel flipped over to show a screen that required a code.

“Awesome.” Dean grabbed a panel off the wall and began trying to smash the safe open.

“Dean. Dean, wait. Dean stop hitting it for two seconds.” Cas said, sounding either amused or exasperated. Dean stopped and looked at Cas, panel still poised to hit the safe door again.

“What?” He asked a little defensively.

“You can’t break it open.” Cas said with a small smile.

“You sure about that?” Dean was pretty certain of his smashing doors open abilities.

“Dean.” Cas was still smiling and Dean kind of had to give up.

“Ugh. Fine.” He let the wall panel drop. “How’re we getting guns then?”

“From the safe.” Cas said.

“That makes no sense seeing as how you just said we can’t break it open.” Dean kinda wished Cas would be clearer.

“After I first ran off Anna made sure the house AI wouldn’t forget me. I can ask it to open the safe.” Cas said a little to smugly.

“Why didn’t you just say that? And we still haven’t really talked about that whole mob family thing yet.” Dean said, rolling his eyes. Cas ignored him.

“Inais, Open the safe” Cas said clearly. The safe beeped and opened. There were a lot of amo in there.

“Nice.” Dean grinned.

“Is that all, mister Novak?” Inias’ voice filled the room.

“Not quite. What happened to the crew of the IMPALA?” Cas asked. Dean listened more intently.

“One year ago, all of the crew of the IMPALA, but Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak, escaped this room and continued to try to stop Lucifer Novak as he used technology from various dimensions to gain enough power to essentially begin a dictatorship. They began a small group of rebels and were trying to begin a revolution. Three months ago a group of Lucifer Novak’s police captured the crew of the IMPALA and publicly livestream their imprisonment in order to diminish rebel efforts. So far this has worked but as shows signs of not working Lucifer Novak plans to begin executions.”

“What.” Dean blinked, not really sure what to think of all this new input. “Is this a sick joke?”

“Inias is programed to only speak facts.” Cas looked as disturbed as Dean felt and that wasn’t all that reassuring.  “A year?!” Dean felt very unsettled.

“It is very possible that either dimension travel takes longer than it seemed to us or that time passes differently in different dimensions.” Cas said, now sounding disturbed as well.

“A year, though, Cas? A YEAR?” Dean was trying ver hard not to panic.

“Breath, Dean.” Cas pulled Dean towards himself with one of his wings and kept him there. As much as Dean loved wing hugs he was a little preoccupied.

“Did he say executions, Cas?” Dean asked, panic increasing.

“Inias, who of the crew of the IMPALA is alive?” Cas asked. The both stood in terrified silence for a second before Inias answered.

“Officially alive: Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore, Gabriel Novak, Charlie Bradbury, Meg Masters, Bela Talbot, Kevin Tran.”

Dean took a second to breath a sigh of relief. He felt Cas relax a bit as well. They were all alive.

“Officially dead: Dean Winchester, Castiel Novak.”

“Well, that’s weird to here but at least we’re the only names of that list.” Dean said. Cas nods.

“We should formulate a plan to over throw my brother.” Cas said. Dean laughed a bit.

“Well, what I’ve currently got is we grab a few guns, we bust into wherever the crew is, and we smash Luci’s fancy machine so he doesn’t have dimension hopping powers anymore.” Dean shrugged. It was more like 12% of a plan but at least it was something.

“Inias, where are the crew of the IMPALA being held?” Cas asked the AI.

“Woah, that’s it? No ‘this plan will mostly likely end in our deaths’ or anything?” Dean asked, a little surprised.

“We don’t know if we have time to plan something else and that’s as good a starting point as any. Grab some weapons.” Cas said, pushing him towards the safe with his wing.

“Here is a map to the location of the crew of the IMAPALA.”

“And what is the location of Lucifer Novak’s dimension tearing device?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should probably be noted at some point that I did approximately no research for the science in this fic. Anything I did happen to get right can be pinned on my interest in this sort of science and not any sort of research because again, I did about none of that. Anyway, carry on!


	9. In Which There Is A Lot Of Fighting

“Nice one, Cas!” Dean shouted as Cas stabbed one of his arrows through the skull of one of the guards.

Cas grunted in reply as he shot another arrow.

Dean shot a guard in the head and another in the shoulder. He didn’t particularly enjoy killing but he had to get to his crew and save the universe somehow. Bam! Another headshot! He felt a little badass.

Dean glanced over at Cas to check on him. Cas kept firing arrows at the wall of guards rushing at them. During the one second Dean wasn’t paying full attention to the guards shooting at him he felt a sudden pain in his leg. He crumpled out of shock and pain.

“Dean!” Cas shouted, panicked.

A guard raised his gun to point at Dean’s head. Dean was about to pull the trigger when an arrow pierced the guards head.

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean ground out, still in pain.

Cas hauled him to his feet and they continued forward. Cas’ wing supporting Dean who’s arm was wrapped around Cas’ back. There was no way he could continue to stand on his shot leg. Dean ignored the warm feeling of blood running down his leg and continued to fire at their attackers. Cas’ hands were a blur as he fired arrow after arrow. The guards fell like, well, people who kept getting shot.

After spending what felt like hours blasting through guards they found the door leading to where the crew was being held. Cas wrenched the door open, threw Dean inside. As Dean was falling he felt a pain between his shoulder blades. He gasped at the sudden intense sharp pain. When he hit the ground black splotches erupted into his vision. He couldn’t feel anything, which was worrying but his awareness was already fading. Dean really hoped Cas would hurry up and get over here. The angel fired at a few more guards before diving inside and slamming the door behind him. Cas quickly barricaded the door while Dean just lay on the ground bleeding and in pain.

“That should hold them out for a while.” Cas said after shoving a few shelves in front of the door. Dean watched the papers the fall off while Cas moved them. They slowly floated to the ground. Dean’s sluggish mind thought they were beautiful.

Dean let his eyes close as he fought the darkness on the edges of his mind.

“Dean!” Cas’ voice was alarmed. Dean wasn’t sure why. He didn’t want Cas to upset.... “You were fine a second ago! How the hell did one of them hit you?” Dean felt a hand combing through his hair. It was nice.... “This will hurt for a second, love. I’m so very sorry. Please hold on.” Cas called him love? That only happened when he was wor- 

Sudden intense pain ripped through Dean’s back. He screamed so loud it tore at his throat.

“Just another second. I’ve almost got it out. Hang on, love. Hang on.” Cas was saying, still combing one hand through his hair.

Then the pain stopped, leaving behind nothing but a dull ache. Then his leg was on fire and he sobbed. Cas brushed away his tears while whispering reassurances that did nothing to comfort Dean. Then that pain stopped and Dean sunk a little further into the darkness. Then he was ripped back to himself. He gasped awake and coughed on his own blood.

“Agh! Cas! What?” Dean coughed again, turning his head to look at the angel.

Cas just sighed like a massive weight was lifted off his chest and pulled Dean into a tighter embrace.

“Woah! Okay!” Dean was caught by surprise for a second before returning Cas’ embrace. Then Cas pulled away and glared at him.  “Don’t do that again.” He said sternly.

“I’ll try not to. Did you really have to dig the bullets out before healing me though? That was fuckin painful.” Cas glared at Dean as though even suggesting that was the dumbest thing he’d ever said.

“Dean-”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Internal damage and all that. C’mon, lets go find my brother before those guys break down the door and shoot me again.” Dean stood up, pulling Cas to his feet with him.

“Inias said the were down hall G.” Cas led the way.

After look in what must’ve been a hundred rooms, though Cas said it was more like thirty, they finally found the crew. They were inside a massive glass bubble floating in the middle of the room. Dean figured it must be one-way glass seeing as how the didn’t react to Dean and Cas entering the room. They did not look good. They basically huddled in a pile occasionally muttering to each other about something Dean could quite hear but Cas suddenly look more solemn.

“How’re we going to bust them outta there, Cas?” Dean asked, looking around the room for something to smash.

“I could try to ask Inias to open the orb for us.” Cas said.

“So no need to smash anything?” Dean was little disappointed.

“No, Dean.” Cas smiled a bit at him before turning to look at the bubble again. “Inias?”

“Yes, Castiel Novak?” Inias’ voice filled the room.

“Can you open the orb cell without raising any sort of alert or alarm?” Cas asked.

“Of course. Give it a second and these prisoners shall be free.”

The began to lower to the ground. Dean saw the crew begin to look a little frantic. Charlie and Meg clung to each other tightly but were also cursing pretty damn loudly. Bela began to shout on pound on the wall of the bubble. Kevin just glared. He just sat their and glared. It was a little unnerving. Jess and Gabriel were curled around Sam. Huh, when did that happen? Dean felt a little bad for scaring them but they would know they were actually being freed in a second. Suddenly, he craved Cas’ touch so he reached out and grabbed the angel’s hand as the door of the bubble slid open.

The looks of shock on the crews faces were hilarious if Dean was being honest.

“Hey.” Dean smirked and raised a hand in a short, awkward wave.

“Dean? Cas? What the f-” Jess looked taken aback.

“You’re alive?! Wha- how?” Sam looked frantically between Dean and Cas.

“Holy shit.” Charlie breathed.

“Well, that was unexpected.” Meg said, sounding fairly unimpressed with the apparent resurrection of her captain and her friend.

“I’m going to have to second that, Meg.” Bela raised her eyebrows.

“CASSIE? BABY BRO YOU’RE ALIVE! And the captain too!” Gabriel shouted.

“We’re dead, aren’t we? We’re fucking dead.” Kevin threw his hands in the air.

“You’re not dead. We have to get out of here.” Cas glanced back the way they came.

The shield in front of the door dropped and the crew rushed forward. Dean kept getting hugged by everyone and Cas suffered the same fate.

“Why’re you covered in blood?” Sam asked Dean while hugging him.

“Got shot.” Before Dean could explain further Sam made an alarmed sound and pushed him out to arms length.

“You what?!” Sam shouted.

“Holy shit, are you ok?” Charlie was suddenly right there beside him.

“I-” Dean started before Gabriel appeared.

“You going to live, Deano? Because we’ve spent a year thinking you guys were dead and as much as I hate to admit it, it was miserable.” Gabe actually look concerned.

“I’m fine! Cas healed me!” Dean butted in.

“You did almost die, though.” Cas said.

“Yes, thanks for that input, Cas. Not like they weren’t already clingy.” Dean rolled his eyes. Cas shrugged as best he could while being hugged by Meg.

“We do have to leave, though. The barricade I put up wont keep the guards out of this section of the mansion forever.” Cas said.

The crew stopped there reunion-hug-fest at Cas’ words and began looking for weapons. They weren’t any more guns or crossbows laying around here but Cas lent Meg an arrow that she could use as a knife of sorts, and the others smashed various things in the room to make makeshift weapons.

“Alright. Cas, you got the map?” Dean asked once everyone was reasonably organized.

“Of course, Dean.” Cas nodded.

“Then lead the way! Let’s destroy this dimension hopping thing!” Dean said, opening the door out of the room.

It didn’t take long for them to run into more guards on their way. Dean and Cas managed to take down most of them. 

Meg was insanely good with the arrow turned knife. Cutting, slashing and stabbing her way through guard after guard she was a little whirlwind of demonic rage. Dean was so glad she was on his team.

Cas was graceful as anything, firing arrow after arrow in beautiful fluid motions that Dean had to force himself not to watch.

Sam seemed to be using brute force, smashing his sharpened piece of wall paneling through various body parts of the guards.

Charlie was using a broken pipe as a sword of sorts. It was surprisingly effective.

Bela was also using a pipe but she was just bringing it down on guards heads as hard as she could. He clothes were a little more blood soaked than anyone’s other than Dean and Cas’.

Jess was screaming with rage as she also used an arrow that she’d talked Cas into giving her to stab through guards heads. Dean was a little frightened by Sam’s girlfriend right then.

Gabriel looked a little out of place, attempting to attack guards while mostly just hiding behind Sam and Jess.

Kevin was surprisingly vicious. Like Sam, he had a piece of wall paneling though his piece was small enough that he used it like a knife, slashing throat after throat.

Dean turned his attention back to the fight to fire another round at a charging guard.

He heard a sharp cry to his left and turned his head to see Jess grab her shoulder.

“I’m fine.” She ground out, using her good arm to stab another guard.

They kept fighting til they finally reach the door Cas said led to the machine. There were what looked like a hundred people guarding it.

“How many arrows you got left?” Dean asked Cas, noticing he was low on bullets.

“Not nearly enough.” Cas said, shooting a guard that had almost stabbed Kevin. He grabbed the two remaining arrows and handed one to Dean.

The two of them joined the others in hand to hand combat. Dean saw Bela fall but Gabriel helped her up before Dean could move in her direction. Sam’s arm was bleeding but he kept fighting. Eventually they managed to kill every guard in the hall.

Cas grabbed a small bomb that he’d apparently picked up somewhere and placed it on the door.

“Back up.” The angel warned. Everyone backed up very quickly.

The door flew off it’s hinges into the room with a small explosion.

“Where’d you get that bomb?” Dean asked as they walked into the room.

“Back at the safe. I knew there was no way Inias would have access to this room.” Cas explained.

“Smart.” Dean nodded before turning his attention to the room.

It was surprisingly empty with only a large humming box that Dean figured was the machine seeing as how everything around the box seemed....less real. Oh, and Lucifer was standing next the box with about a hundred guards.

“Well, I have to say I’m surprised to see you again, brother. I thought you had jumped into a black hole after your boytoy but here you both are. I assume you’re here to destroy my machine.” Lucifer said far to calmly.

“Sounds about right.” Cas shrugged.

Lucifer pulled out two swords and the guards charged them. Dean felt this was a tad reminiscent of a final battle in a video game.

Bela, Meg, Charlie and Kevin went to town fighting off the guards, Sam, Jess and Gabe rushed Lucifer and Dean and Cas started running towards the machine.

Out of the corner of his eye Dean saw Jess do a very impressive flip over one of Lucifer’s wings while Gabriel attacked from one side and Sam from another. He didn’t really know where Jess learned to fight how she was and he made a mental note to ask her later because that shit had to have been learnt somewhere.

When he and Cas reach the machine Dean began looking for an off switch, hoping it’d be that easy. Of course it wasn’t.

“Dean, we have to take the core out.” Cas explained. Someone let out a shriek behind them.

“Well, okay. Where’s the core?” Dean asked. Cas gave him a look. “It’s in the center, isn’t it?”  “Yes, Dean.” Cas rolled his eyes.

“We don’t have time for this.” Dean began ripping the top open.

“I doubt that’s the most effective-” Cas started.

“Just help me, Cas.” Dean cut him off. Cas joined in the tearing the top open.

It took them only a couple seconds to do enough damage to find the core but it felt like an eternity.

“Finally. Now what?” Dean looked up.

“I’ll remove it.” Cas shrugged.

“Wait, why you specifically? I could easily-” Dean started reaching for it, suspicious of Cas’ tone.

“NO!” Cas cut him off quickly.  “Alright Cas, what’s up with the core?” Dean asked, crossing his arms.

“We don’t have time-” Cas said.

“Good point.” Dean reached in and ripped the core out.

“DEAN!” Cas shouted, panicked.

“Dude, I’m fi-” Dean didn’t get to finish due to the pain suddenly shooting through his body.

His screams drowned out any other sound and fire ripped through his body. He could feel himself come apart at the seems, the very fiber of his being beginning to disintegrate. He had a second to question why all the painful near death shit always happened to him before pain took over his thoughts as well.

Then he felt someone grab his hand the was still clutched around the orb. He somehow knew it was Cas. The stupid angel was going to get himself killed too! Then Cas’ hand began tightening around the orb. Dean felt it crack in his hand and he began helping Cas crush it. Then, with a small explosion, it shattered. Dean and Cas collapsed, unable to move. Luckily, or not so luckily, Dean had managed to twist while falling so he could see the fight.

Bela kicked a guards legs out from under him before stabbing him the face. Repeatedly. Dean thought it was a little excessive.

Charlie and Meg were fighting back to back. Charlie with her makeshift knife and Meg with, well, her weapon was missing so she was mostly just punching, kicking, and biting. It was highly effective, Dean thought, as she kicked a guard’s head in.

Kevin was fighting much like Meg only with the added bonus of a weapon.

Sam, Jess and Gabriel were still fighting Lucifer. He was managing to block all of their attacks quite gracefully but Dean knew the angel had to slip up at some point. Plus Jess was seriously badass, what with the excessive flips and rolls and all. She managed to stab him in the leg while he was blocking Gabriel. His wings flared in rage and he knocked Sam over. Sam somehow managed to fall right in front of Lucifer. Dean felt his heart skip a beat as Lucifer prepared to bring one of his swords down on Sam’s chest.

“NO!” Jess and Gabriel screamed.

They both went to block him but he knocked them both out of the way with his wings.

“Over a boy. Gabriel, really? I mean, I knew you were slumming but...I hope you didn’t catch anything.” Lucifer mocked him.

“Lucifer, you’re my brother and I love you but you are great big bag of dicks.” Gabriel said, standing up slowly.

Sam, meanwhile, had managed to inch away towards where Jess was laying.

“What did you just say to me?” Lucifer said, offended.

“Look at yourself. Boohoo daddy was mean to me so I’m going to take over the universe!” Gabriel edged closer to his brother. Dean was a tad worried about where this was going and, judging from the sharp intake of breath to his right, Cas was too.

“Watch your tone.” Lucifer took a step closer to Gabriel.

“What is with your obsession with ruling the universe? Maybe I’d understand it better if dad really did love you less or something but no! He loved you the most. More than me, more then Michael. Certainly more that Castiel!” Gabriel turned his head to Cas and added a “sorry, bro.” before continuing. “But no, you expected him to give you everything, angel, demon and human planets but instead he gave the angel planets to Michael and technically the human planets are mine so you had to go and throw your temper tantrum and try to take over everything. Time to grow up.” Gabriel’s gripe on his wall paneling turned knife as he spoke.

Sam and Jess were creeping behind Lucifer while he was distracted.

“How dare you-” Gabriel cut Lucifer off.

“How dare I? How dare I? Last I checked you were the one trying to take over the multiverse. That has got to go against some of the family’s rules.” Dean didn’t know if he’d ever seem Gabriel this angry.

“Brother, don’t make me do this.” Lucifer suddenly sounded saddened.

“No one makes us do anything.” Gabriel said, equally saddened.

Then Lucifer spun around to attack Sam and Jess. Jess shoved Sam out of the way while ducking Lucifer’s attack.

“Have to be faster than that.” She said before slicing Lucifer’s throat open.

Everything stopped as everyone turned to see Lucifer bleeding out, choking on his own blood. Jess stabbed her arrow through the angel’s throat again for good measure. She also stomped on his throat and stabbed the arrow through his head a few times. It was tad frightening. He hoped Sam and Gabe knew what they’d gotten into because damn, that girl was frightening. Dean was suddenly glad that Cas’ only hidden weapon related talent was the he was fairly good with a crossbow. Bela, Meg and Kevin quickly took out the remaining guards.

“Who’s next in line for this weird ass mob family that apparently is in control of everything?” Kevin asked, breaking the sudden silence.

“Uh, Mike. But if he’s gone, which I don’t doubt, then me but I’m taking off with you guys so...Hanna.” Gabriel replied.

“Hanna’s not so bad.” Cas said, still laying on the floor next to Dean.

“Holy shit, can you two even move?” Sam asked, finally turning to look at them.  “No. That’s like what? The second? Third? Time today.” Dean asked, annoyed.

“Second for me and, if we’re counting when you were shot, third for you.” Cas replied.

“Fuck this day. No, wait. Fuck this entire year.” Dean sighed.

“Uh, yeah.” Sam was still staring at them. Come to think of it, the entire crew was staring at them.

“What?” Dean asked, annoyed.

“Um, you guys kinda...” Charlie trailed off.

“Well...” Kevin started.

“You’ve got some pretty damn cool lightning patterns all over you now.” Meg said, bluntly.

“What?” Dean said, a little alarmed.

“I thought that might happen.” Cas said calmly.

“Please tell me it’s temporary.” Dean groaned.

Cas was silent.

“Great. Perfect. I’ve got fucking lightning scars. Call me Harry Freakin’ Potter.” Dean grumbled.

“I didn’t say it wasn’t temporary.” Cas said, a little apologetically.

“Hey, you guys want to carry us to wherever the ship is? I can’t really feel anything below my face so I sure as hell can’t get back to the ship myself.” Dean sighed.

“We don’t actually know where the ship is.” Charlie said apologetically.

“What.” Dean was trying very hard not to be angry.

“I know where it probably is.” Gabriel shrugged.

“Great! Take us there.” Dean said.

“Aye aye cap’n!” Gabriel saluted.

The way to the spaceship junkyard where the Novak’s kept the extra ships was fairly peaceful. Apparently the guards were a bit like ants, only following the leader and Jess and brutally murdered their leader so there were a lot of aimlessly wandering guards. Cas explained that they were, in fact, the result of an illegal cloning experiment gone wrong. It made sense but it didn’t help Dean not feel like he was in a weird video game of some sort.

About halfway to the ship Dean regained feeling in his legs and insisted on walking. Everyone tried to stop him but they eventually let him walk as long as he leaned on Sam. He only fell on his face twice. Okay, maybe three times but the last one didn’t count because Gabriel tripped him.

Eventually they finally reached the ship. Dean and Cas were taken (more like dragged in Dean’s case) to the infirmary. Gabriel began healing them while Meg started up the engines to fly them the hell outta there.

“Please tell me not all you missions are like this.” Sam sighed, leaning on the infirmary wall.

Dean laughed while Cas just grinned.

“They’re not, are they? Dean? Cas? Guys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we reach the end of this fic. I actually really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Side note: I actually only had the chance to edit the prolog, ch 1 and ch 2 so I may go back and fix the rest later or may leave it as is.
> 
> If you want to find me on tumblr I'm [Adorable-Anarchist](%E2%80%9Dadorable-anarchist.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
